The Loud House: Tower of Terror
by BlueRacoon27
Summary: When the Loud family kids win a vacation to Hollywood, they discover the place they decide to stay in during their trip is not what they expect and is in fact haunted by a historic incident in it's tragic past and take a journey unlike anything they've ever imagined in the twilight zone. In memory of The Twilight Zone; Tower of Terror at the Disneyland Resort (2004-2017)
1. Prologue & Intro

(Loud House Intro)

Crashing through the crowded halls, dodging girls like ping pong balls just to...

(Static)

(Twilight zone Intro):

You unlock this door with the key of imagination.

Beyond it is another dimension - a dimension of sound, a dimension of sight, a dimension of mind. You're moving into a land of both shadow and substance, of things and ideas.

You've just crossed over into...the Twilight Zone.

(Present day, Hollywood)

Rod Serling: "Picture if you will, Hollywood, California. The movie capital of the world. The home of film making and movie stars. Often considered a staple of the film industry, even Hollywood is not without a dark side to it. The aura of something terrible stands sentinel on the night sky. A once grand resort hotel that was once the spotlight of vacation stays for Hollywood's most sophisticated, but everything changed one night. What happened to this once luxurious retreat? The answer lies firmly within...the twilight zone."

(Flashback, Hollywood, 1939)

It was a dark and stormy Halloween night when it all began at this once glamorous resort.  
Inside the lobby of the hotel, a singer and her fiancee boarded the elevator with a bellhop, a child actress and her nanny.

Rod Serling: "Hollywood, 1939. Amid the glitz and the glitter of a bustling, young movie town at the height of its golden age, The Hollywood Tower Hotel was a star in its own right; a beacon for the show business elite. Now, something is about to happen that will change all that."

A bolt of lighting struck the hotel that took entire sections of the hotel wings and the five visitors along with it.

The elevator was sent plummeting to a crash in the basement, but the bodies of the people were never found and since then, the hotel remains abandoned and decrepit in extreme disrepair.

(Back to present, Hollywood Tower Hotel)

Rod Serling: "The time is now on an evening very much like the one we have just witnessed. Tonight's story on the Twilight Zone is somewhat unique and calls for a different kind of introduction. This as you may recognize is a maintenance service elevator, still in operation, waiting for passengers. We invite you if you dare to follow along because in tonight's episode, 1 boy and 10 girls are the stars. And this elevator will take them directly to...the Twilight Zone."

(Loud House Intro):

 _Crashing through the crowded halls,  
Dodging girls like ping pong balls,  
Just to reach the bathroom on time  
(Hey! Hey! Hey!)  
Leaping over laundry piles,  
Diapers you can smell for miles,  
Guy's gotta do what he can to survive!_

 _In the Loud House! In the Loud House!  
Duck, dodge, push and shove,  
It's how we show our love!  
In the Loud House! In the Loud House!  
One boy and ten girls  
(Wouldn't trade it for the world!)_

 _Loud! House! Loud! Loud House!_

Lily: (spoken) Poo-poo!


	2. Chapter 1: A Reservation Made

Chapter 1;

A Reservation Made

(9:00 am, LAX airport)

An airliner unloads it's passengers it's last group being a family of 11 kids.

Center on 11 year old white haired boy.

Rod Serling (Narrating): "Submitted for your approval, Lincoln Loud, age 11. A citizen of Royal Woods, Michigan on an extended vacation. The only boy of his family including his ten wild sisters from oldest to youngest.

Lori, Age 17, a sarcastic stereotypical teenager who enjoys texting and talking with her boyfriend, Bobby over her cellphone.

Leni, age 16, not the brightest of the bunch, but has a sweet hearted nature all the same.

Luna, age 15, A young girl who lives life like a punk rock musician,

Luan, age 14 a girl with braces who is passionate in comedy, but whose jokes are rather terrible.

Lynn Loud Jr. Age 13, An athletic young tomboy, who makes a sport out of even the smallest things.

Lucy, age 8, a rather disquieting young girl who loves vampires and spooky things among other dark things,

and then there are the two twins, age 6, Lana, a rather tomboyish girl who lives life in the least cleanest ways possible and has reptiles for pets, and Lola, a spoiled little girl who acts like a princess and very passionate about her looks who recently won her entire family a vacation in Hollywood in a beauty pageant.

With the two youngest, Lisa, Age 4, a sarcastic and often emotionless, but brilliant and exceptional child prodigy who graduated college at age 4 already with PhD and performs explosive and exciting experiments every day,

and finally the youngest, 15 month old, Lily Loud, she's only a baby so what can be said about her? Nothing really. Other than the fact she's an adorable innocent infant girl.

All of these children are all about to embark on a majestic sight seeing tourist vacation in Star-studded Tinseltown, unaware that a part of their journey will take them into a place beyond their wildest imaginations".

(Cut to terminal)

Lincoln: Lori, where are we staying during our vacation?

Lori: I literally do not know. I was not in charge of that.

Lincoln (Angry): What?! You were supposed to make our hotel reservations!

Lola (Angry): "Well, now where are we supposed to sleep at night until we go home?!"

Leni had picked up an old flier that promoted an old hotel. Not knowing it was outdated from long ago. Lori quickly looked at it and called the number.

(Meanwhile, on the other side of Hollywood)

A phone rang on the front desk of an empty lobby shortly picked up by a tall pale man in a bellhop uniform.

Strange man: Hollywood Tower Hotel.

Lori: Hello, do you have any rooms for 11 people?

Strange man: I'm sorry. We don't have any vacancies.

Lori: When will you? I have a group of 11 people.

Strange Man: When will we? Let me check.

The line went silent for a minute. But he went back on quickly.

Strange man: It seems you're in luck. Something just...opened up.

Lori: Great. We'll be there within the next few hours. Thank you, very much sir.

Lori: Well, everyone, I got us a reservation at a hotel. It's old but has enough rooms for us all.

Lynn: Great. I need to get some rest.

Luna: Me too.

Lola and Lana: And us!

Luan: I need to get some rest too, let's rest up before we hit "down" town. Ahahahahaha. Get it?

So, Lori picked up a rental car and then they drove to the old hotel whilst admiring the glimpses they were catching of the sunshine state, they finally caught a glimpse of the Hollywood sign and Lincoln took a great photo of it until they passed an old faded billboard that showed the hotel they were headed to, the Hollywood Tower Hotel.

And soon there it was, standing at 199 feet. But it looked more foreboding than glamorous

The car went through a dark roadway as a thunderstorm came from behind the Tower. Lori parked the car outside the gate in an old parking lot, They all got out of the car as everyone unloaded their luggage out of the trunk. Lincoln looked at the Tower, and was amazed at the architecture of the roofs and buildings around the Tower. He even looked at the sign at the center of the tower that reads, "The Hollywood Tower Hotel".

Lori: Doesn't look like much compared to the flier you found, Leni. It looks like it needs a serious renovation.

Lisa: Judging by the architecture, and the styling of the building standing at approximately 199 feet, just 1 inch short of FAA requirements to place a red light on top, I would say this place was built in the early 20th century, and it looks like it has not received visitors in many years, yet how we were able to receive accommodations in this ancient looking abode is quite beyond me. Judging by the scorch marks on the structure and the missing structure pieces exposing the elevator doors and the slightly misaligned lettering, it would appear this building was struck by electrical energy sky bolts long ago.

Leni: I thought it would be more Hollywood and less tower.

Lana: Why would we stay in this dump?

Luna: Looks pretty strange for a luxury hotel, Brah.

Lynn: I'm getting the creeps here.

Lucy, on the other hand seemed intrigued.

Lucy: Looks like the kind of hotel I would stay in if only I could be married with Edwin. We could spend our honeymoon here together.

Lola: As long as they have a princess suite for me, I'm in.

Lincoln: well, we can't stay here all day. And besides the weather's not getting any better. Lori, is there another hotel we can stay at?

Lori: I can't find that out right now. My phone's not getting any reception. We'll just stay here for now.

They made their way through the gate. On one the pillars was a plague that read "Hollywood Tower Hotel. Est. 1917".

The gardens of the hotel looked no worse for the wear. The plants were dead, the fountains were all dry, weeds and vines covered everything, statues were faded and the path was broken.

Lola: You'd think they would at least keep this place up instead of letting it rot like it has.

Lana: A little gasoline, a blowtorch, no problem.

A figure was spotted in the window, but vanished quickly much to Lincoln's surprise.

Lincoln: Did you see that?

Luna: No.

Lincoln: Neither did I.

The weather got worse and it started to rain, but they reached the door just in time. The door opened and the kids walked into an empty lobby. Cobwebs were everywhere. The front desk was abandoned and luggage and papers lay all over.

In the middle of the room stood large owl statue. Antique music played over the ancient hotel speakers. On the empty couch sat a faded and ragged doll. On the coffee table nearby, a card game laid unfinished.

Lola: Yuck. what a filthy mess.

Lana: I don't know. A little paint, a few flowers, a couple of throw pillows...

They all stood in silence exploring their surroundings, when a voice came out of nowhere.

Voice: Welcome, children. To the Hollywood Tower Hotel. Do not be alarmed, for I mean you no harm. I am at your service.

A tall figure emerged from the darkness nearby and stepped forward. He was wearing a red bellhops uniform and was a pale and rather intimidating looking man.

Bellhop: May I help you?

Lori: Yes, Reservation for 11. I called Earlier.

Bellhop: Yes, of course. We have not had visitors in many years.

Lincoln: Because of the decay of this place?

Bellhop: No. But lately there have been more...disturbances.

Lincoln: I see.

Bellhop: My name is Billiam Todd. Or Billy for short. My father built this hotel himself, but he closed it up the night my younger brother Dewey vanished. My brother was a bellhop too, and let's just say he was quite a klutz half the time.

Lincoln: They never found him?

Billy: No, sadly. We have reason to believe he may have been disintegrated along with the others when the lightning struck that night in 1939.

Leni: What others?

Billy: The other four people who were on the elevator the night it happened. Now, your rooms are not yet ready, but please make yourselves comfortable in the library until they are, but please, don't touch anything. Unfortunately, since the main elevator has not been in working order for some time, you'll have to take the service elevators in the maintenance room. We fire it up once a year and it's in good shape still. This way, please.

Lincoln heard an owl hooting as Billy led them away and he quickly turned to look at the statue. He went back to follow the others unaware the Statue's eye had just glowed as if watching him.

Billy led them to the library, a small room filled with antique items and faded books. The doors closed and the power suddenly surged out as the lightning struck across the sky. The room quickly turned to chaos.

Lori: Hey, what the?

Lincoln: What's going on?

Lana: Hey, did somebody touch something?

Lola: I didn't touch anything.

Luan: There's nothing funny about this situation, although I do like Dark Humor.

Leni: Who turned out the lights in here?

Lynn: Hey somebody's touching me?

Lori: Lincoln! LINCOLN!

Lincoln: is it my soul that calls me by my name?

Lola: Let me out or I'll scream!

Lori: Now, look here, Billy. If this is some kind of prank, I don't find it funny at all!

Lily: Poo-Poo.

Lincoln: No, Lily. Not now!

Luna: Will somebody explain what just happened?

Lisa: Normally, I don't care for frightened emotions in times like this, but...AAAAAAAH!

Suddenly, the lights were back on. And everyone calmed down. There stood Billy on the other end, a passageway in the wall opened to reveal the path to the hotel basement.

Billy: Your rooms are ready, now, if you'll just follow me, please.

The kids followed the bellhop out of the library and into the passageway.

Rod Serling: Lincoln Loud and his sisters are soon to be the passengers of a most uncommon elevator, about to take the strangest journey of their lives. Their destination, unknown, but this much is clear. A reservation has been made in their name, for an extended stay. For they are about to ascend...into their very own episode of...the twilight zone.


	3. Chapter 2: The Terror Begins

Chapter 2; The Terror Begins

The Loud kids followed their mysterious bellhop to the service elevator through the boiler room which, let's be honest was creeping them all out. Even Lincoln.

(Fourth wall break)

Lincoln: Wait, where has our luggage been all this time?

Rod Serling: Your bags were already taken to your rooms, Lincoln.

Lincoln: Oh, okay.

(Back to reality)

* * *

The generator surged up powering the nearby service elevator which they were waiting for.

At last the elevator door opened and they all boarded single file. It was old and rickety, but strong and sturdy too. Billy pressed the button, and then they were off.

Billy: I trust you will enjoy your stay here at the hollywood tower hotel. You're rooms shall be on floor 7, just a few floors short of where the accident occured.

Lincoln: So, what exactly happened here that night?

Billy: A good question for another time, young sir.

Lincoln: So, except you, nobody's ever been here?

Billy: No, not since 1939 when it happened. This hotel is my inheritance. My birthright. But lately, it's become too much to handle alone.

Lincoln(Whispering to Lana): There's something about this guy that just rubs me the wrong way.

Lana(whispering back): Yeah, i'm getting the same feeling.

Lucy: Sigh. He's rather foreboding if you ask me. Like me.

"Ding"

Billy: This way, please. Right this way. Your rooms will be further down this hallway.

Rod Serling: "Little do these children know about the adventure they are now to be undertaking before they even realize it. For they have just entered...The Twilight Zone. What happened here to dim the lights of Hollywood's brightest show place is about to unfold once again."

They all followed, but something caught Lincoln's ears. It sounded like a little girl singing.

?:It's raining it's pouring. The old man is snoring.

* * *

Lincoln turned to face another direction in the hallway and saw to his surprise, a ghastly image.

Five mysterious figures appeared in front of him then motioned to him as if to follow them.

They quickly disappeared in a shock of static electricity. The hallway transformed into a starfield and then Lincoln saw the other elevator with the same people from just a moment ago in it and then it fell down at a high speed.

Then it went dark for a moment. And the hallway quickly returned normal again.

Lincoln: Huh, that was weird.

He quickly joined back up with the others.

Billy: Rooms 700 through 713. Two to three people per room please.

They noticed Lincoln looking unusual after he caught up to them.

Lana: You okay, Lincoln?

Lola: You look like you've seen a ghost?

Lincoln: I think I did. Five of them. They were like calling to me or something and then they vanished.

Lori: He's literally probably just imagining it. There are no ghosts to be seen here.

Lincoln: I'm not imagning it. I know what I saw. There were five people standing there and they motioned me to come toward them, but then they vanished and the hallway turned into a starfield and then it went dark and then it's back to normal. I swear, it was real. I saw it all myself.

Billy: Worry not about your brother, young miss. Perhaps, the atmosphere of the hotel has gone to his head.

Lincoln: Gone to my head, huh? Well then how to you explain that blackout in the library?

Lisa: Perhaps the sudden loss of power in the library that we experienced earlier was nothing more than a mere accidental blackout caused by static electricity interfering with outdated technology in this old hotel.

Lynn: She may be right. You were probably hallucinating.

Lincoln: Well, I don't think it was a hallucination. It was real. It looked too real to be a hallucination.

Lana: Do you have proof?

Lori: There's no ghosts. Lincoln's just having some hallucinations.

Lincoln: Well, then again, I was the only one who saw it, so apparently I must have been.

Lynn: Was it something you ate?

Lincoln: I don't think so. Lisa, is it possible what I saw was indeed some kind of paranormal experience?

Lisa: The mere existence of a spirit that has returned from the deceased manifesting under any known circumstance is a scientific impossibility, and by the laws of physics, the deceased cannot be resurrected given the nature of the circumstances. Therefore, factoring in lack of human motion nerves and the inability to contribute to those among the living. X equals no such things as ghosts. And what you saw of the hallway changing was nothing more than a mere trick of the light with special effects made possible by technology.

Lucy: You dare deny the spiritual aura that flows within this place with your scientific nonsense?

Lincoln: Maybe if am Hallucinating, then I need a drink.

Luan: But Lincoln, they don't serve "spirits" here. Hahahahahaha! Get it?

Billy (Sarcastically): hahaha.

Lincoln: I'll bunk with Lola and Lana if that's okay.

Lola and Lana: That's fine, Lincoln.

Billy: Very well, Room 701. Right this way.

Lincoln: And I'll take Lily, if that's alright, Lori.

Lori: Whatever.

Room 701, Two beds, one crib, One bathroom, two lounge chairs, a small desk, and one antique dresser with a mirror.

Billy: I took the liberty of cleaning it already for your convenience so that it looks not like the rest of the hotel itself.

Lola: Thank you, sir. Princesses cannot exist in such filth.

Billy: A pleasure, dear. Now excuse me while I attend to the others. If you need anything, please ring. The buzzer will be on the other side of the bed.

Lincoln: Thank you, Phil.

Billy: it's Bill.

Lincoln: Oh, sorry.

Billy: If there's nothing else you will all need, then I'll just say good night.

Lincoln, Lola, Lana: Good night!

He left and closed the door.

Lana: What a creepy guy.

Lola: He's strange but not dangerous judging by his hospitable nature.

Lincoln: I still don't trust him.

Lana: Neither do I.

They settled in a for a moment to talk again as Lincoln set Lily down.

Lincoln: Nice place, but it's definitely seen better days. Still, it kind of gives me the creeps.

Lola: Were it not for the cobwebs and decay, the true glamour of this place could really sparkle

Lily: (Incoherent babbling)

Lana: Lily's right. I don't think that Billy guy is too trustworthy. Even I've been feeling it since I first saw him. There's just something strange about him.

Lincoln: Let's not forget how creepy Lucy is and we see her like every day. Obviously, Billy's creepy personality is caused by depression over the accident.

Lola: The event he referred to happened like 70 something years ago, Lincoln. And to think they would just let this place rot like this. But at least we have a nice room.

Lincoln: Well, that's a good thing, I guess.

Lola: Now, Lincoln, what happened earlier when you were hallucinating?

Lincoln: I wasn't hallucinating, Lola. At least, I don't think I was. I don't even know. It looked so real.

Lana: Hey, Lincoln, I believe you.

Lincoln: Really, Lana?

Lana: No, I don't. Just trying to make you feel crazy because you sound crazy about this whole thing.

Lincoln: For Pete's sake. I know what I saw. I'm telling you, something weird is going on in this place.

Lana: Fine, Lincoln. But I seriously think you've been watching too much Arggh (Academy of really good ghost hunters) with Clyde lately.

Lincoln: Okay. Okay. I'll just try to sleep on it for now.

Lana: Would probably be the best thing for the time being.

Lincoln: And yet, I wonder how does he look so young for someone who was alive in the 1930's?

Lola: Okay, Lincoln. We get it. He creeps you out. Now chill out.

Room 708: Two Beds, Lucy, Lynn

Room 708 was in a really messy condition compared to Lincoln's but Lucy enjoyed it given her personality.

Room 708:

Lucy: Cobwebs, dust and a messy atmosphere. My kind of room. Sigh.

Lynn: Could do without the cobwebs. At least the bed is in good shape.

Room 706: Two beds, Lori, Leni, Lots more cobwebs

Leni: AAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Billy: Is there a problem, Miss?

Lori: She obviously saw something that scared her.

Leni: It was a mouse. And I'm not staying in this like horribly filthy room.

Billy: Filthy? Very well, Madam. I can move you to another room if you'd like.

Lori: No, no. This is fine. We'll just have to clean it literally ourselves.

Billy: Very well, then. Enjoy yourselves Madames.

Leni: Like, Thank you, Benny.

Billy: It's Billy.

Lori: It's okay, she has a brain disorder apparently.

Billy: I see. Well, good night, Miss Lori.

Billy left as Lori investigated the room.

Lori: Hmm. The dust is baking flour. And the cobwebs are just candied sugar. All placed here recently for the soul purpose of frightening us, and the mouse is obviously a mechanical toy.

She picked up the mouse.

Lori: hehehe. Silly.

Leni: What is?

Lori: I am. It's real.

Leni: Aaah!

The mouse scurried away as they both sighed and huffed.

Room 702: Two beds, Luna, Lisa, Luan

Luna: Not too bad.

Lisa: A rather fascinating abode filled with interesting antiquities, and yet could still use some exquisite refreshing touch ups here and there.

Luan: I at least hope the bed is comfortable enough to get a good night's sleep in.

Luna: Yo, dudes. I'm worried about Lincoln. Do you think maybe he's gone crazy or if he really saw a ghost?

Lisa: I already explained earlier that the spiritual manifestations of the deceased do not exist. Lincoln is clearly suffering some strange form of insanity.

Luan: Well, maybe it was some kind of projection he saw and it looked very real to him. I'm sure he's just fine.

Meanwhile, Lincoln twiddled his fingers as he sat on the bed. He and his sisters had already had a long day of traveling, the vacation was just beginning, and yet things were already happening that he couldn't quite seem to explain. But what he didn't seem to know, that his vision was only the beginning.

* * *

Rod Serling: "A young boy uncertain of himself after witnessing a ghostly apparition, and his sisters all but skeptical regarding his attempts to explain said sight. Little do any of them know, that these five particular ghostly individuals that young Lincoln Loud has encountered are the same five individuals from the fateful incident from 1939. Lincoln has therefore just begun the first half of his adventures...in the twilight zone."


	4. Chapter 3: A night to be remembered

Chapter 3; A night to be remembered

Rod Serling (Narrating): "One stormy night long ago, five people stepped through the door of an elevator and into a nightmare. That door is opening once again, but this time, it's opening for Lincoln Loud and his sisters. They are about to discover what lies beyond the fifth dimension. Beyond the deepest darkest corner of the imagination, in the Tower of Terror".

That night, Lincoln was still puzzled about the recent events. "Did I really see what I thought I saw?", he questioned himself. "Or was I just imagining it?"

The kids didn't mind the fact that there was no internet or digital anything in this hotel, but it was still a challenge in an outdated eviroment. Only Lori was frustrated about her lack of service.

Room 706

Lori: Ugh. I can't believe this. Still no reception. Mom and Dad are literally going to flip knowing that we haven't talked them for hours. I can't even talk to Bobby! Or even text him. How am I supposed to keep in touch with him? Oh, how I miss you, Bobby boo-boo bear.

Leni: Wait, you like have a crush on the bellhop who helped us.

Lori: No, silly. Bobby from back home. My boyfriend. And the bellhop who helped us is named Billy.

Leni: Then, what happened to Bobby?

Lori: Nothing happened to Bobby. He's just not with us on this trip.

Leni: Oh, okay.

Room 701

Lincoln was nervously sitting on the bed cuddling his precious stuffed rabbit Bun-Bun while Lola and Lana were bunked together asleep in the other bed with Lily snoozing the crib nearby. Rain splattered the windows as thunder rumbled. Lincoln was finding himself unable to sleep in regards to the events of earlier. He was still pondering if it was real or not seeing as none of his sisters believed him when he tried to tell them about it.

Lincoln: "I know I saw some ghosts. Or something that looked like ghosts. And did the hallway really just disappear and turn to a starfield or was I imagining that? I don't know. Maybe I'm just going crazy. I hope that's all it is. Maybe Lana's right. Maybe I have watched too much Arggh. If they were real ghosts. I hope they don't hurt my sisters. Especially sweet adorable little Lily. I don't know what i'd do if anything happened to her, or any of the others. I hope I really was imagining it. If i'm not, then that isn't good".

Lincoln then finally laid himself down still cuddling his Rabbit.

(meanwhile in Royal Woods, Michigan at The Loud House)

Enter the Loud parents.

Rita: Honey, I'm worried about the kids. They haven't called or anything since they landed in LA. I've tried calling them but no answer. I hope they're alright.

Lynn Sr.: I'm sure they're fine, sweetheart. They're probably just having too much fun. why don't we try again tomorrow and maybe we can get a hold of them.

Rita: I don't know. I'm getting a bad feeling about this, dear.

Lynn Sr.: Rita, it'll be alright. I'm sure of it.

Rita: Okay, but I still hope nothing's happened.

(Back at Hollywood Tower Hotel)

Room 708, Lynn became just as puzzled as her brother. She began to wonder, "what if Lincoln was telling the truth?" Then again, he was the only one who saw it.

Lynn: It's a bit strange, isn't it?

Lucy: What is?

Lynn: We find this hotel and it's abandoned and decrepit, and then this guy comes out of nowhere to help us, and then suddenly Lincoln claims he's seeing things that we can't that makes him think this place is haunted or something.

Lucy: I actually can sense a ghostly presence in this ancient place. As if the fact that Lincoln claims to have seen it and nobody believes him isn't bad enough. But this strange presence I can feel, it's not like anything I've ever sensed before.

Lynn: I think all that goth stuff is now getting too your head too. You should learn to be more athletic, like me.

Lucy: Huuuh, sigh.

Lynn: Good night, Lucy

Lynn: Good night, Lynn, sister of insane brightness.

Lincoln was still worried about earlier when suddenly, he heard a sound. It sounded like a silent maniacal laugh or something. He went tiptoed to the door and went into the hallway holding Bun-Bun in his left arm and found nothing. But on the wall there was a message. It was written in in strange fluorescent writing. It read "Evil Tower U R doomed". Lincoln crept back in fear, rushed back into the bedroom and went to wake up Lana.

Lincoln (Whispering):Lana. Lana. Wake up. Wake up. You need to see this.

Lana: Lincoln. If it's another ghost sighting, forget it.

Lincoln: No, Lana. You really got to see this. Get up! Hurry.

Lana: Alright. What is it?

Lincoln: I can't tell you, you gotta see it.

He dragged Lana out into the hall to show her the writings.

Lincoln: Look.

But it was gone.

Lana: What? I don't see anything.

Lincoln: Lana, I swear. There were words right there on that wall. They said Evil Tower u r doomed. Lana, I think we're in danger.

Lana: There's nothing wrong, Lincoln, you're just hallucinating again.

Lincoln: I'm not hallucinating, Lana. I swear, I...

Just then, a voice spoke through out the hallway in a spooky tone. It was a little girl. She was singing. Just like the one before.

?: It's raining. It's pouring. The old man is snoring.

Lincoln: Listen.

?: He went to bed and bumped his head, and couldn't get up in the morning.

Lincoln: Did you hear that?

Lana: Yeah, I did. That sounded creepy.

Lincoln: I heard that earlier when we were coming off the elevator. Just before I saw that thing with the ghosts.

Lana: Maybe it's a lost child. Either that or you were right, Lincoln. This place really is haunted.

Lincoln: I'm going to check it out. Stay here and check on the others. I'll be back.

Lana: You're gonna leave a six year old behind alone? Lincoln, that's irresponsible, you know.

Lincoln: Do as I say.

Lana: Okay. Fine.

Lincoln walked down the hallway until he found nothing but an empty passageway leading downstairs. He followed it and found himself back in the lobby. It was very quiet, but he could hear music coming from another room, he went to investigate and entered the abandoned hotel kitchen, the piano music become louder as there were voices in the room as well but then it went dead and everything was quiet again. He turned around to leave but there was someone right there when he did.

Lincoln:Woah!  
Lola: Aaahh!  
Lola: I came to make sure you were alright. Hey, no music.  
Lincoln: You heard it too?  
Lola: Yeah. But...  
Lincoln: Shhh. Quiet.  
Lola: Lincoln, I...  
Lincoln: Look.

There in the hallway was a ghostly vision of rain pouring down as the shillouette of a young girl hopped through it singing.

Ghostly Girl (singing): It's raining it's pouring. The old man is snoring.

Lola grasped lincoln's arm scared out of her wits.

Ghostly girl (singing): He went to bed and bumped his head

Lola: I think I want to be someplace else.

Ghostly girl (singing): And couldn't get up in the morning

The vision quickly disappeared but then a food cart rolled in from the opposite side with a body on it. Lincoln and his sister turned around to see it only to quickly notice there was no head to be seen.

Lincoln: It's ok, Lola. It's just a dummy.

But it wasn't a dummy. The body reached underneath himself to pull a meat cleaver from behind and sat up to reveal...

he was headless...and alive.

Lincoln and Lola screamed and ran out.

(7th floor)

Lana was in Lori's room explaining the events of recent to the other girls.

Lana: So, then last I saw him he was going to check it out then Lola went after him.

Just then, they came running down the hallway and into Lori's room screaming and shouting.

Lola: It's haunted! It's really haunted!  
Lincoln: I told you!

They took a moment to catch their breaths.

Leni: What happened?  
Lincoln: There was...there was this green rain.  
Lola: Uh-huh! It was coming down!  
Lincoln: A-a-and then this singing! There was singing! It was the shadow of a little girl hopping through the rain itself!  
Lola: And there was this guy with his head chopped off! OFF! His head...OFF!  
Lincoln: A guy sitting up with a meat cleaver with his head cut off!  
Lori: Lincoln, Lola! Stop it! You're gonna scare Lily! I think you two were sleepwalking and had a nightmare.  
Lincoln: No, it was real, Lori! I'm serious, I think my brain's gonna explode!  
Lana: I think he's telling the truth. We heard that singing earlier before he went away.  
Luan: Yeah, Lori. Where's your "spirit" of adventure? Hahahahaha! Get it?  
Luna: Dude, this is some freaky stuff, Brah.  
Lucy: It's like out of a twilight zone episode. That old black and white show about supernatural science fiction nonsense that dad watches on SciFi channel now and then.

They all started bickering amongst one another. Until...

Lori: QUIET!

They all went silent.

Lori: Everybody back to bed, now! We'll talk about all this in the morning. Lincoln, I think we've had enough of your little ghost stories for one night, okay?

Lincoln: But, Lori, I...

Lori: I said, we'll talk about it tomorrow. Now, good night!

Lori slammed the door and Lincoln walked away.

Room 701

Lana: Lincoln, I think you were right. This place is haunted.

Lola: We need to get out of here.

Lincoln: I can't wait to tell Clyde or Mom and Dad about this. This is the most incredible thing in my life. We can prove there are real ghosts.

There was an awkward silence for a brief second.

Lana: Mom's gonna flip when they find out about this ghost stuff.

Lincoln then climbed back into bed still cuddling his rabbit.

Rod Serling (Narration): "Lincoln Loud, uncertain of himself earlier, now certain of what he has seen. He knows now this is all too real to be a dream. The ghosts, the green rain, the singing. All of it. There is no denying it now. This place really is indeed...a tower of terror. A journey into another dimension. A fifth dimension beyond that which is known to man. It is a dimension as vast as space and as timeless as infinity. It is the middle ground between light and shadow, between science and superstition, and it lies between the pit of man's fears and the summit of his knowledge. This is the dimension of imagination. It is an area which we call...the Twilight Zone."


	5. Chapter 4: Learning the Story

Chapter 4; Learning the story

The next morning, Lincoln woke up to find nothing had changed. The sisters were still speaking among one another about the recent events as they dined for breakfast on an outside patio on the first floor.

Billy was serving a fresh new plate of bacon and eggs for Lola when Lincoln walked up.

Billy: Young master Lincoln. What seems to be the problem? Your sisters seem to be all Cheerful with each other and you seem all out of sorts yourself.

Lincoln: Billy, I need to know. Is this hotel haunted?

Billy: Haunted? Why do you think that?

Lincoln: Last night, I've been seeing strange things.

Billy: What things?

Lincoln: Well, first it started with the strange vision I had and then...

Lincoln told the mysterious bellhop about everything he had seen including the mysterious singing girl and the decapitated man in the kitchen.

Billy: Most unusual indeed. Perhaps they must be tied to the disturbances involved with the accident long ago.

Lincoln: What is it about this place that made it become so abandoned like this? Why did your father close it? What happened in 1939?

Billy: There is no logical explanation as to the events of that night, young sir. All I know is that there was a really bad storm one night, my brother was in the elevator with 4 visitors and then the lightning struck the elevator killing the people inside and sent it crashing down. Next thing anyone knows, there's nobody found inside and we closed up. I was the only one left behind per my father's wishes as caretaker of the hotel.

Lincoln:Who were they? The people aside from your brother?

Billy: I can't remember the names of the others. I must go Lincoln. I have business to attend to.

Lincoln went silent as death. He felt there was more to this mystery than Billy was letting on, but he knew he had to find out what it was.

Lori came up to talk to him.

Lori: Look, twerp. I need to know about this ghost nonsense you've been talking about since we got here.

Lincoln: It's not nonsense, Lori! What we saw last night was real. I swear. But you won't listen, because you're a big skeptical moron who won't believe anything I say! You're the one who neglected to make proper hotel reservations in the first place and...!

Lori: Lincoln! Knock it off, you are acting like a baby.

Lincoln: I am not acting like a baby! I am trying to tell you what has been going on since we got here.

Lucy: Lincoln, calm down. It's okay, dear brother of mine. Now tell me what's going on. Tell me what you've been seeing.

Lincoln: Okay, so first after Billy mentioned the incident that closed this place up a long time ago, just as we were getting off the elevator on the 7th floor, I heard a little girl singing, and then I saw five people and they were motioning as if they wanted me to go towards them. But instead of regular ghosts, they looked like static holograms and they vanished in an electric shock of some kind, and then there was last night when I saw that little girl singing in that green rain in the kitchen with the headless body that scared me and Lola. Along with that, there was a ghostly message on the wall across from me and Lola and Lana and Lily's room last night. But when I went to show Lana the message, it was gone. I'm telling you this is no ordinary abandoned hotel.

Lucy: I've felt it too. There is evil in this hotel.

Lincoln: But why doesn't Lori believe us?

Lucy: Because she doesn't have any reason to believe in ghosts.

Lori: Okay, times up for lollygagging. Everyone get ready. We're going sightseeing in an hour. Maybe then I can finally get through to mom and dad.

Lincoln (Turns to camera): A somewhat peaceful morning, well deserved after a night of inexplicable horror, is about to turn into a day of truths and revelations. That I can be sure of. I need to look for clues or anything else that has to do with what happened to this place.

Rod Serling (Narrating): "A young boy, now determined to solve a long forgotten mystery. There will be perils, there may be risks, but all will have to be risked in order to uncover the truth. The next step of Lincoln Loud's strange adventure is about to begin. This may be the moment Lincoln realizes the resort he and his sisters is in fact a monument of the strange and unusual. The creations of whatever can manifest from even the darkest corners of the mind. A relic...of the Twilight Zone".

Everyone rushed off to their rooms to get ready, except Lincoln. Who went into the library to look for anything that may have had to do with the recent unfolding events as well as the occurrence in 1939. Lincoln walked in quietly and browsed the antiquities on the shelves. His attention was turned to the most bizarre of them.

There was a broken stopwatch, a pair of old glasses, a golden trumpet, a miniature robot, a small fortune telling machine, a red toy telephone, a typewriter, and an old box camera. But there was also a small envelope with the name "Rod Serling" written on the back. And also a strange book, the title written in large letters, "To Serve Man".

In the corner by the window, there was an antique television. Lincoln picked up the envelope and looked at it briefly when lightning turned out the lights and the television went on static and then on the screen was a black and white video. It showed the hotel itself in a dark and stormy atmosphere with the missing tower wings attached. He recognized this was the place in it's heyday. The video showed the scene inside the lobby except it was clean and pristine and full of people, as well as glimpses of a 1930's swing dance party.

Lincoln (to himself): "Wow, this place must have been really something back then. But what happened that changed all that?"

Little did he realize, this little movie was answering all his questions. The screen showed a bellhop pushing his way past a group of reporters followed by a stern elder woman holding an umbrella, then showing a beautiful young girl resembling a child movie star smiling in her glamour as reporters interviewed and photographed her.

Then the video's attention turned to a bustling young couple making their way past the front desk towards the elevator following the bellhop. The doors of the elevator closed as the young girl did a brief curtsy as the nanny pulled her in. He realized these were the same individuals in the hallway he saw yesterday. The elevator dial turned towards the upper floors as it descended upwards, but then the screen shifted it's focus to the outside of the hotel. Lincoln watched in shock as he saw the lightning bolts hit the hotel which also electrocuted the people inside the elevator which caused them all to vanish in a bright light and then send the elevator plummeting down. Then newsreels began pouring all over the screen.

"unexpected tragedy. Last night, halloween, 1939, A lightning storm strikes the glamorous hollywood tower hotel and sends five unlucky guests plummeting downwards. One of which included famed child movie star Sally Shine".

Another one quickly showed up.

"Mystery afoot as the unexpected lightning storm that struck the hollywood tower hotel on halloween night mysteriously claims live of five individuals.

More and more poured in.

"Other victims include famed actor Gilbert London and female hollywood singer, Carolyn Crossyn, better known ber her stage name Claire Poulet".

"Accompanying young miss shine that night was her nanny, madame Emeline Partridge".

"Fifth victim said to be hotel bellhop, Dewey Todd. Son of the owner of the luxurious hotel, whom is in shock about the recent events happening".

"All five individuals including famed child movie star mysteriously vanish from elevator after lightning storm incident at glamorous hotel".

"Where have these unlucky individuals disappeared to? Are they dead? They must be despite no sign of their bodies, but nothing else can suggest otherwise".

Then a press conference was shown.

Man on pedestal: "The recent tragedy of which has fallen upon my beloved hotel to which I was planning to leave in my will to beloved son Dewey whose life has been unexpectedly taken by the storm on Halloween night has left a terrible strain on me, so until further notice, as of this day, the Hollywood Tower Hotel will close for good. Never to be reopened again until this mystery is solved until then, I'm leaving the property in possession of my oldest son, Billiam". There stood Billy as a young man with a blank pale emotionless face.

The screen cut to hotel sitting abandoned in current condition on screen, with the neon sign lights flickering in the midst of storm much like the one from decades ago, and at last the screen went blank and the lights returned in the Library. Lincoln stood there in surprise at what he had seen. He had just seen the event for himself. Now he knew. But only part of it. He needed to find out how he had seen them last night, and where they had really gone off too. The doors opened back up and Lincoln rushed back up the stairs to the 7th floor to find Lori and the others. He had to tell them what he had just seen.


	6. Chapter 5: Researching the Past

Researching the past

Seventh Floor, Room 708:

Lori: Where is Lincoln? He was supposed to be up here with us.

Lisa: Probably snooping around this abandoned hotel in search of clues to his unknown mystery regarding his unhealthy mental fantasies about these deceased specters he claims to have seen.

Lynn: I think maybe he needs a therapist or something. But I'm starting to actually believe him about the stuff he and Lola saw last night.

Lisa: What they saw in the kitchen last night regarding the green hydrogen droplets and silhouette along with the headless body with a meat cleaver they encountered last night was perhaps nothing more than a series of pranks done with special effects and Halloween props set up to scare them.

Lana: I don't think these are pranks, Lisa. It all looked too real to be a prank.

Lisa: I still fail to see how it would be possible that specters of the deceased are walking among us in this place.

Then came Lincoln again running in like a frantic fox.

Lincoln: Guys! Guys! I saw them. I saw those people. On a TV screen in the library. A video I watched revealed what happened here. This place was a bustling glamour resort in the 1930's until a lightning storm in 1939 killed 5 people in the elevator, one of them including a bellhop, who was Billy's brother. The other 4 were patrons of this hotel. I think the ghosts that I saw are them. They looked the same, it's no coincidence. It was all over the news back then.

Lucy: My spiritual senses are tingling. I can indeed confirm that it is indeed those terrible that transpired many years ago that haunts this very establishment.

Lisa: Do any of you have any visual evidence of these spiritual happenings? Of course not, but I do have every reason to be concerned about the possibility of anything strange regarding said circumstances of our stay in this hotel.

Lincoln: Does that mean you're starting to believe in what's happening with these ghosts, Lisa?

Lisa: Not my exact point I was trying to make, but yes.

Lincoln: Well, at least you're starting to.

Lori: Alright, everybody. Let's get moving. Hollywood awaits, ladies!

Lola: It's Lola Loud's time to shine!

Lucy: Sigh.

Lincoln (turns to camera): Well, the stuff we do today should get my mind of the ghost stuff for now at least. But I'm still curious about it all. Maybe I can find some more info on what happened.

They all gathered in the car and drove off. It was a great day for them viewing landmarks such as Grauman's Chinese Theater, taking back lot tours, going behind the scenes of some of the greatest cinematic masterpieces, even going down the Hollywood walk of fame. Lola felt like a Hollywood star trying on various outfits. During a fancy lunch at a Hollywood restaurant, Lola manged to actually get a chance to text Bobby and finally got a hold of the parents.

(Loud House, Royal Woods, Michigan)

The phone rang and Mrs. Loud answered quickly.

Rita: Hello, Loud Residence.

Lori: Hey, Mom.

Rita: Lori, honey, I've been worried about you all. Are you all having fun?

Lori: Yeah, sure. Our hotel has pretty terrible phone reception service.

Rita: Well, no wonder I hadn't heard from you. How's Lincoln? Is he enjoying himself?

Lori: I guess so. He's been acting really strange. Like he's having some kind of mental breakdown about or hotel or something.

Rita: Honey, what hotel are you all at?

Lori: An old place off Sunset Blvd. Pretty horrible upkeep but reliable service. Nice place, though. Hollywood Tower Hotel is what it's called.

Rita: How fun, sweetheart. Enjoy yourselves. And be nice to your brother, okay. Whatever is wrong with him, I'm sure we'll find him some help or whatever.

Lori: Okay, Bye mom.

Rita: Bye.

Rita hung up and went back to work. And Lori noticed something.

Lori: Where's Lincoln?

Luna: I don't know.

Lynn: Yeah, He just vanished while you were on the phone with mom.

Leni: Wait, we're looking for Lincoln? Where is he?

Lori: Unbelievable. Spread out, Sisters. Check the restaurant, the shops, everywhere.

Lana: I'll check the bathrooms and sewers.

Lola: Lana, have you no decency?

Lana: What?

Lincoln: Guys, I'm right here. I just went to the bathroom.

All sisters: Oh.

Luna: You had us worried, bro.

Lucy: Stop just disappearing like that.

Lincoln: hey, while you guys go out and do stuff afterwards, I'm going to ask around about the hotel and the history of it.

Lori: More ghost stuff, Lincoln? I already told mom and now she's getting worried.

Lincoln: Lori, why don't you believe me?

Lori: Because I don't believe in ghosts or spooks. That's Lucy's thing. But you're really losing it, bro. If there really is ghostly stuff going on in that old hotel, I have to see it to believe it. Besides, ghosts aren even real, twerp?

There was portly man nearby who had overheard their conversation.

Man: Are you kids staying at the Hollywood tower hotel?

Lincoln: How did you know?

Man: I overheard you all talking. You're not supposed to be up in there. That place is evil.

Lincoln: Have you been inside once?

Man: No, but I know the stories. I work for the media.

Lincoln: Do you think you can get us newspapers dating back to Halloween 1939?

Man: Of course, I'm the keeper of the archives. If you need it, I can get it for you.

Lincoln: You can.

Man: Yeah. Police investigations, missing person's reports, headlines. You name it we've got it. Come by my office in an hour or two. and I'll have it all ready for you. Here's my card.

Lincoln: Thanks. I'll be there soon.

Lori: Hold it, Twerp. You're not going over there by yourself. I'll go with you.

Lincoln: You will?

Lori: You seem to be obsessed with this ordeal from the 30's that I need to make sure you're not really going loco about it.

Lincoln: Okay, Lori.

Later, true to her word, Lori went with her brother to the newspaper office.

News businessman: Here you go. Everything you need.

Lincoln: Thank you, sir.

Lori: Let's go, we can look over this stuff somewhere safe with Lisa. If anything she can make something out of this.

They found a nice place where they could review everything and met Leni and the others there so they could review it with Lisa.

Lisa: As I expected. Lincoln's suspicions of the hauntings of the hotel being ghostly apparitions are indeed rather accurate for the most part. But alas, any potential leads of where the individuals may have gone to are nowhere to be found in these reports.

Lincoln: People don't just randomly vanish upon death, especially when being electrocuted, but was there anything that happened in that place after Halloween night before the closure?

Lisa:No, the hotel was closed shortly after the incident as per your story, however some did say they had heard unconfirmed rumors that the hotel was re-opened for business, but these turned out to be unofficial statements. But it seems people did enter the vacant hotel and went missing in the years after the closure. No reported deaths to be noticed following 1939. According to police reports, there was nothing to be found of any of the victims of the lightning strike that evening. Everyone believes this be some kind of tragic accident.

Lincoln: I'm not sure it was an accident. I saw Billy in the library video, he looked rather gloomy about it and not affected by it at all.

Lynn: Don't say things like that, Linc. He was probably having a hard time coping with it seeing as one of those victims that night was his brother.

Lisa: Now according to more of these articles, there was a party taking place at the tip-top club that night on the 12th floor that night. One of the passengers of that elevator, a singer named Carolyn Crosson, whose stage name was Claire Poulet...

Lola: Poulet? That's chicken in french.

Lincoln: Really?

Lola: Yes, it is.

Lisa: If you don't mind, I'm trying to tell a story.

Lola: Oh, sorry.

Lisa: Now, according to these reports, she was supposed to make her stage debut at the party, and was actually close friends with an actor named Gilbert London whom was in fact another of the unfortunate souls who vanished that night.

Lincoln: So, the party, that must be where there were all headed. In that video I was watching, I saw glimpses of a dance party. I'm guessing there were all headed for that same one that very night until...

Lisa: yes, but then lightning struck the main elevator and took the lives of said individuals and sending the elevator plummeting down.

Luan: Which explains why we were taking the Maintenance elevator in the basement.

Lana: Exactly. So how do we stop these hauntings? Is there anything on that?

Lisa: Lana, unfortunately, there is nothing in here regarding any way to cease these disturbances. We are not dealing with your average everyday ghosts here.

Lincoln: Perhaps we can discuss more at the hotel. We need to head back.

Lori: Alright, everybody back to the car. I think we're done for today.

They huddled into the car and drove back to hotel. Just outside the lobby doors in the garden, there was Billy waiting to greet them. He turned his attention to Lola first.

Billy: Good evening, Miss Loud. I trust you and your siblings enjoyed your day out.

Lola: It was a pleasant day today, sir. Most glorious.

Billy: Wonderful, dear princess. Absolutely wonderful. (Notices Lincoln walking past) Young, Master Lincoln, I trust you feel better compared to this morning.

Lincoln: A little bit. Billy, I saw a video in the library about what happened here. It was rather shocking to see it. It must have been hard for you having an entire hotel all to yourself after your brother died and vanished.

Billy: Yes, tragic night indeed.

Lincoln: You loved him, didn't you?

Billy: We were very close as children, you might say.

Lincoln: What about that little girl? Who was she?

Billy: Sally Shine was a very special person to us all here. She was a talented movie star and a very sweet little girl. She starred in over 6 films, and 3 Broadway plays since she was 6 years old.

Lincoln: That's pretty amazing.

Billy: A tragedy to lose such a talented young star so suddenly, and she was just coming home from a publicity trip that night.

Lincoln: How close were London and Crosson as friends?

Billy: There were very close indeed. And Miss Partridge, Miss Shine's nanny, she was a rather stern but kind woman with dear Sally. That night she was attempting to get Sally with her parents that night, and they were supposed to meet at the tip-top club.

Lincoln: Really?

Billy: Yes, really.

Lincoln: What was Gilbert London heading to the party for that night?

Billy: He had recently returned from the premiere of his latest film at the time.

Lincoln: How sad that he died right after.

Billy: You have any more questions, sir?

Lincoln: Not at the moment.

Billy: Very well, then.

Lincoln went to catch up to his sisters as Billy watched with a rather unusual concentration.

Billy: The boy is rather persistent in unraveling the mysteries left behind, I fear he's beginning to know too much. I'll have to keep a closer eye on him.

And then he suddenly disappeared into thin air.

Lincoln finally pondered to himself, "Billy most definitely knows something about the incident. He's starting to get suspicious about me, that's for certain. I'll have to be extra careful".


	7. Chapter 6: A Fifth Dimension

Chapter 6; A Fifth Dimension

Back in Royal Woods, Michigan. Lynn Loud Sr had just walked in the door home from work when Rita called out to him.

Rita: Hi, Honey. Good news. I talked to the kids today.

Lynn Sr: Wonderful. How are they?

Rita: They're doing great, but I think Lincoln's having some kind of mental health breakdown or something.

Lynn Sr: He's probably having problems adjusting to California. So where the kids staying at?

Rita: Some old hotel off sunset blvd. Hollywood tinsel tower or something, I think.

Lynn Sr: Sounds nice, dear. Wait a minute, The old Tower hotel on Sunset Blvd? The Hollywood Tower Hotel!Rita! That place is evil. People died in that hotel long ago! And they closed it up!

Rita: What?!

Lynn Sr: And you let the kids stay in there?!

Rita: I didn't know! Maybe she didn't know, either! How do you know this?

Lynn Sr: My grandfahter told me this story as a kid. He said that's where hotel geusts check in, but they never check out! We gotta get over there now!

Rita: California is a thousand miles away. We'll never make it in time!

Lynn Sr: We can if we hurry.

Rita: Let's go, then!

Rod Serling: Two frightened parents. Now aware of the peril their children are in, are now in a frantic hurry to find the fastest way to reach Hollywood to rescue their children from a potentially horrible fate. A fate in which the path the follow may in fact condemn them to the same fate of those five unfortunate individuals from long ago. A fate in which they are forever bound...to the twilight zone.

* * *

(Hollywood)

The kids all entered the lobby with everything they had from their day out when suddenly, there was a glowing light. Lori was carrying Lily when she noticed it. She gave the baby to Lincoln and went off the find the source of the glow. She followed it into the basement as the others went to the service elevator. Lori then noticed a small girl about 9 or 10 in a pink dress and called out to her.

Lori: Excuse me! Little girl! Are you lost?

The girl didn't respond and hopped away, Lori followed her again.

Lori: Little girl? Hey, don't walk away from me! Maybe I can help you.

The girl turned a corner, but Lori followed it and saw no one. The only thing in her sight was a door marked 22. She walked up to it and touched the knob. She opened to reveal a room full of coffins and standing there was a sinister looking nurse lady.

Nurse: Room for one more, honey.

Lori: Screamed and ran away. She found herself back in the empty lobby. But standing in the shadows was a tall man in a black tuxedo.

"If anyone needs help", he said as he pulled out a giant meat cleaver at Lori. "It's you!"

She turned to run the other way, and there was another person there in a bellhop uniform with a hangman's rope.

"Checking in?", he chuckled as he straightened the rope.

Then in Lori's other direction stood a tall woman in a bowler hat with an umbrella.

"You're a bad girl", she said to Lori in a sinsiter tone walking towards here. Lori walked back towards the elevator door which opened to reveal a large fire at the bottom of the shaft. She finally stopped.

"A very bad girl", the woman said again and she chuckled with a smirk.

Lori was now scared out of her wits.

* * *

(Seventh Floor)

Lincoln then just remembered that one of them wasn't with the rest of the group.

Lincoln: Where's Lori?

He suddenly heard a scream from down below.

Luna: She's in trouble! Let's go help her.

Lincoln ran back to the elevator carrying Lily with Lola and Lana following behind with Lisa following as well.

(Lobby)

Lori: I'm sorry! Please don't kill me. I just wanted to help someone. A little girl, she was lost.

The doors behind her closed much to her relief, but she was still huffing and panting.

Woman: Go away, girl. Leave us alone.

And she vanished, but behind her stood the girl.

Sally: You want to help us?

Lori: Yeah.

Sally: Can you set us free and get us on the elevator?

Lori: What? The elevator?

Sally: We have to get to the party.

The girl disappeared. Now, Lori was finally coming to a realization. These were the ghosts Lincoln had been talking about. He was telling the truth all along.

Lincoln(Off Screen): Lori! Lori!

She heard her brother calling her. There was Lincoln, Lola, Lana, Lucy, Lily and Lisa, were in the lobby looking for her.

Lori: Lincoln! I saw them. I saw the ghosts!

Lincoln: Oh, now you believe me?

Lori: It's the elevator. It's all tied to this.

Lincoln: How did you know?

Lori: The little girl told me.

Lisa: You're informing us that you actually visually encountered the spectral image of former movie star, Sally Shine?

Lori: Yes! She said something about setting them free and getting them on the elevator to get to the party.

Lincoln: But aren't they a little late?

Lori: Maybe: But there's a chance we can find out more if we do something.

Lincoln: What do we do?

Lisa: If I may be so bold as to interject, I was just reading something in the newspapers we picked up. A young science student here at the time was theorizing about a fifth dimension. A dimension where man's worst fears become his knowledge and what is unreal becomes real. A kind of...twilight zone as he called it.

Lincoln: I thought the Twilight Zone was just a tv show.

Lisa: So did I. But my research is telling me that this realm of imagination is in fact a reality.

Lori: So the fifth dimension exists?

Lincoln: More or less, it would seem that way, but Lisa has a theory.

Lisa: As a matter of fact, theoretically, the lightning storm that caused the elevator to crash may have actually caused the souls of the five individuals to be taken both body and soul in a place where they are caught in some kind of limbo between this world and the next.

Lucy: So it's like a curse.

Lincoln, Lori, Lola, Lana, and Lily:AAAAHHHHH!

Lisa: Again, aaaahhhh!

Lucy had shown up out of nowhere. She had a real knack for doing this at home.

Lisa: Yes, Lucy. It could be like a curse. This fifth dimension aka Twilight Zone in fact does involve the supernatural. It may in fact actually be a supernatural realm.

Lincoln: So in other words, they're stuck here but are caught in between dimensions trapped in limbo and can't move onto the other side.

Lisa: Excatly, they are trapped body and soul in a place not merely of simply death, but also, punishment, fear, insanity and endless amounts of suffering and sometimes, pain. All of which are the worst fate a person can bring upon themselves, stretching on forever.

That's what awaits in the fifth dimension.

Lincoln: But if we can free them, can they return to their physical bodies?

Lisa: That would be scientifically impossible, but it can allow them to move onto the afterlife finally.

Lincoln: How do we set them free?

Lisa: I will have to find more information.

Lincoln: The Library. It's filled with books. They might have some clues as to the answers we need.

Lisa: Fascinating Idea, Lincoln. I wish I had thought of that. After all, I am the genius of the bunch.

Lincoln: Lori, take Lily and the twins. I'm going with Lisa.

Lori: Whatever. Fine. Good luck on your little scavenger hunt.

Lucy: I wish to learn more too, so may I be allowed to accompany you both?

Lisa: The princess of darkness and despair following us and this damn foolish idealistic crusade of knowledge? I don't see why not.

Lincoln: The more the merrier.

Lucy(Sarcastically): Yay. Let's do this.

* * *

Rod Serling(Narrating): A quest for answers. An adventure that will send these children down a path that will lead on road not dissimilar to the road the five people went on before. The onset of which took place on an evening very much like the one that will be spent searching for answers. The difference being that on that evening many decades ago, the five people who boarded the elevator that same night were driven away from their coordinated arrival point and were instead presented with a grim fate. But this time, Lincoln and his sisters will attempt to make it their appointed destination, which contrary to the young man's determination will eventually take them into the darkest corners of the fifth dimension itself. And there they will find the answers of what happened that night. Their next stop...the twilight zone.


	8. Chapter 7: Ghostly Kindness & a Promise

Chapter 7; A ghostly kindness and a Promise

(Royal Woods, Michigan)

The parents arrived at the Santiago Residence and knocked on the door frantically, and a tall young man quickly answered the door. It was Lori's boyfriend, Bobby.

Bobby: Hey, Mr and Mrs. Loud. What's up? Lori just texted me this morning about her trip to Hollywood and...

Rita: Bobby, we need you and Ronnie Anne to come with us now! The kids are in danger!

Bobby: WHAT?!

Lynn Sr.: No time to explain now.

Bobby: Ronnie Anne, come on, we're going to Hollywood! Lincoln and Lori are in trouble.

Ronnie Anne: Oh,no! What kind of trouble?

Rita: We'll explain on the way. Is there a way to get to Hollywood quickly?

Bobby: My mom has a friend who works for the airline. I'll see if I can ask him to charter something for us.

Rita: Well, find a ride for us to get there, and hurry!

Ronnie Anne: Should we tell Clyde?

Bobby: No time! Hello, Mr. Sanchez. This is Bobby Santiago. Maria Santiago's son.

Mr. Sanchez: Hello, Roberto. What a pleasant surprise.

Bobby: Yeah, listen. We need a favor. My girlfriend, Lori's parents came by and need a chartered flight to California. She and her siblings are out there on vacation and their parents just came in a panic.

Mr. Sanchez: Why the hurry and need to get there so fast? Is it an emergency?

Bobby: I don't know. I hope not. But they said Lori might be in trouble and we need something fast. Does you have anything that can get us there quickly? Like an hour or less?

Mr. Sanchez: Actually, I do. I just chartered a private jet express for you. It should get you there in no time.

Bobby: Oh, thanks, Mr. Sanchez. You're the best.

Bobby hung up the phone.

Bobby: He just booked us an express flight with to LAX to arrive there within the hour. We can still get there if we hurry.

Rita: Let's go!

Ronnie Anne: Hey, wait!

* * *

(Hollywood Tower Hotel basement)

Lincoln and Lisa looked around in the library and found nothing pertaining to the answers they souht, but they soon went back to the basement and found an old workman's desk in the boiler room filled with papers and on top of it was an old radio and tools, mechanical pieces of clocks and other things, even an old flashlight and old photos to top it all off.

Lisa: Lincoln, if anyone were to have been studying anything, this might be the place. This might be the place.

Lincoln: Looks like a really messy place for someone who studies stuff. Why the basement, though?

Lisa began looking over some of the notes scattered about regarding the physics of dimensions and how they tie together with each other.

Lisa: If I'm not mistaken, I'm guessing maybe whomever this young man was that was studying science and physics, he must have come close to uncovering something really big but wanted nobody else to no about it. Clearly his potential discovery might be related to other dimensions or parallel universes.

Lincoln: Maybe even the so called 5th Dimension we're looking for. Lisa, what are the first four dimensions?

Lisa: Dimensions are the mathematical measurements of any space or object used to define a point within it. A temporal dimension is the dimension of time, therefore allowing time to often be considered a fourth dimension. The first three dimensions are the dimensions of space itself. There are other theories that propose there are more than 3 space dimensions. 3 of space and 1 dimension of time. However, these are very speculative still. Yes, We live in a world with four or more dimensions. According to these notes I found buried underneath all this clutter, the fifth dimension is a dimension not only of merely sight and sound, but of mind as well.

Lincoln: A realm of imagination, just like we were discussing before.

Lisa: Yes, but as I also said before everything about a fifth dimension is all just theoretical. We don't have any proof it actually exists.

Lincoln: But we know the ghosts are stuck in between worlds, right.

Lisa: Affirmative. At least to my knowledge. But, again in theory.

Lincoln: Perhaps a portal in between worlds make's it possible for them come and go, but they're mainly bound to the other dimension.

Lisa: That is not an impossibility. But it also not an improbability.

Lincoln: You know, Lisa. I'm so used to all your scientific physics and other experiments, but I never expected you delve so deeply into the supernatural.

Lisa: Always the one's you least expect. Eh, Lincoln?

Lincoln: You do have a point, sis. A good one too.

Lisa: Thank you for that clarification.

* * *

(Library)

In the library, there stood Lucy looking through the books but finding nothing of romantic vampires or goth literature.

Lucy: Uh, Sigh. Nothing of my genre type.

A bat flew out of the room and past Lucy.

Lucy: Not a vampire. Dang it. At least I finally saw a bat in the place.

* * *

(Airplane, 30,000 feet)

Bobby: So tell me again what this is all about. What is the problem with this hotel?

Lynn Sr: This hotel they're staying at was once a luxurious resort in Hollywood's heyday but then one night in 1939, a lightning bolt struck the hotel and caused five people to vanish from inside an elevator and the closed it up since. It's been abandoned since that fateful event.

Rita: But there are rumors about strange and terrifying things happening inside, and now our kids may be in grave danger We have to reach that hotel and find them before something happens.

Ronnie Anne: Are you saying this is a haunted hotel?

Bobby: It seems that way. If anything happens to Lori, I don't know what I'd do.

Ronnie Anne: And I want to help Lincoln before something happens to him too.

Lynn Sr: Let's hope we're not too late.

* * *

(Hotel Basement)

Lisa: Lincoln, I think I found something.

Lincoln: What is it, Lisa?

Lisa: It appears to be a dusty old book. I'm not sure what is, but it must be some kind of journal or something.

Lincoln: Bring it with you, Lisa. I think we might need it. We should head back upstairs.

Lisa: Alright. There others should be waiting for us.

So they got into the elevator and went straight back upstairs to the seventh floor. But when they got there, they heard a sound. It sounded like a baby crying.

Lincoln: Lisa, I think something's wrong with Lily. We should go and check on her.

(Room 706)

Lily was crying and it was really worrying everybody. Lori was doing her best to try and calm her. But she kept on wailing.

Lynn: Why is Lily crying? Did something scare her?

Lori: No, she's upset because we can't find her blankie.

Luna: Bummer, sis. You don't think maybe a ghost took it, do you?

Lynn: That is not funny, Luna.

Luan: I wish I knew how I could make Lily laugh right now.

Lori: Your Jokes are terrible anyway, Luan. It wouldn't help.

Lincoln: Lori! Here, let me hold Lily.

Lori: Alright, whatever.

She handed the crying girl to Lincoln as the boy cuddled her tightly.

Lincoln: There, there, Lily. It's okay. Your big brother, Lincoln is here to help.

Woman: Excuse me.

They all turned around to see a beautiful ginger haired woman in a white dress.

Woman: Did somebody drop this? I think it belongs to one of you.

It was a purple piece of cloth, long enough to cover someone it's own size like a tiny blanket.

Lori: Where did you get that?

Woman: I found it in the lobby. I think somebody dropped it and didn't notice.

Lynn: Yes, that is ours. It belongs to our sister.

Lily stopped crying as soon as she saw it.

Lily: Blankie!

Lori: Oh, thank you, miss. You are a saint. My sister would not stop crying. Thank you very much.

Woman: Oh, you're very welcome.

Lori took and gave to Lily who was now cooing happily coddling herself in her blankie.

Lincoln looked at her and suddenly pulled out a picture of a woman identical to her. It was the same woman.

Lola: Wait a minute. You're Claire Poulet, aren't you?

Carolyn: Yes, but Carolyn Crosson is my real name. My stage name is Claire Poulet. And I'm surprised you know who I am.

Lynn: A real live ghost!

Leni: Lincoln: you've met her before?

Lincoln: No, she's one of the ghosts from 1939.

Carolyn: You know about it?

Lincoln: He's been on and on about it since last night and him and our other sister would not shut up it and the fifth dimension.

Another person appeared before there eyes.

Sally: So you know about the strange place were all trapped in?

Lincoln: Wait a minute. I recognize you. You're Sally Shine.

Sally: A fan?

Lincoln: Not necessarily, but I've been learned about you today.

A third figure appeared. It was a man in a bellhop uniform.

Bellhop: Are you here to help us or to hurt us?

Lori saw him and screamed loudly.

Lincoln: Lori, what's wrong?

Lori: Him and two other ghosts. They tried to kill me.

Dewey: We were trying to scare you away for your protection. You're all in danger as long as you stay here.

Sally: But Dewey, they might want to help us.

Lincoln: Lately, I've been having that in mind and we want to know how.

Sally: It's not very simple to explain how, because we've been trapped in between dimensions for years.

Voice: Yes, so many years it seems.

Then stood another man. It was Gilbert London. A rather snobby social type but he was the other victim of the five.

Lisa: And you must be the former actor, Gilbert London.

Gilbert: Well, of course, I am. Who did you expect? Charlie Chaplin?

Sally: How many of you all are there?

Lincoln: Eleven of us. There's me, one boy and there are ten of them.

Dewey: That's quite a family.

Sally: I've never heard of a family that big before.

Lincoln: Yeah, they all have to share rooms together, while I have my own in the linen closet. But it's not all bad.

Sally: Your baby sister's cute, by the way.

Lincoln: Thank you.

Sally: What's her name?

Lincoln: Her name's Lily. I'm Lincoln. This is Lori,

Lori: Hey.

Lincoln: and Leni,

Leni: Like why am I not scared?

Lincoln: Luna,

Luna: What's the haps?

Lincoln: and Luan,

Luan: Nice to meet such a "Spirited" bunch. Hahahaha. get it?

Lincoln: And then there's Lynn. She's the athletic one of the bunch.

Lynn: Ten, hut.

Lincoln: And...Lucy,

Lucy: Sigh.

Lincoln: Lola and Lana, the twins,

Lana: Real ghosts, huh? This is something. I thought ghosts were all mean and scary. But you all don't look like that.

Sally: Are you an actress too and you're playing a princess?

Lola: Uh, no, silly. This is how I always dress.

Lincoln: and then there's Lisa, our super prodigy sister at age 4.

Gilbert: Fascinating bunch of youngsters you all are.

Dewey: That's quite a family, you have.

Lincoln: Yep. And I wouldn't trade it for the world. Where's the fifth of your group? Miss Partridge.

Emeline: Did somebody call my name?

She appeared suddenly acting rather stern and looked somewhat strictly at them all.

Emeline: I thought we scared them off.

Sally: Oh, there not here to harm us, I think. He at least wants to help us.

Lori: Wait a minute. She also threatened me!

They all stood silent until finally Lori blasted out in rage.

Lori: Now, I get it. It was you old witch! You tried to kill me so it makes sense you're behind this all!

Lincoln: Lori, don't tick them off!

Lori: I don't have proof but I know about your black magic. You cast a spell on sally because you hated her, but it backfired and you all got zapped. It was you Miss Partridge. It's your fault everyone's trapped here in Limbo!

The ghosts looked at one another. And then all the siblings stared at Lori in shock for saying such things.

Emeline: I don't know where you came up with such a fairy story, lass. But I couldn't love Sally more if she were my own daughter.

Miss Partridge loving hugged the child close to her to prove herself.

Emeline: I protected her in life. And I'll continue until I get her back safe with her parents.

Sally: Miss Partridge is not a witch. She's a nice lady.

Dewey: Exactly. Emeline wouldn't hurt Sally.

Gilbert: She's a crusty old dame, but she loves the girl. Can't Imagine why.

Lori: I'm sorry. It's just I had really a really big scare earlier with you all and I just...was really freaked out.

Dewey: We're sorry we scared you, but we wanted to protect you from ending up like us.

Lori: It's okay. I understand now.

Lincoln: My sister mentioned something about a party and the elevator. What's that about?

Sally: First you have to rescue us from our dimensional prisons.

Emeline: And if we could just get to the party, the curse would be broken.

Luan: Hate to break it you, dudes and dudettes, but that party's been over for over 70 years.

Gilbert: You're wrong, my dear girl. Party never ended.

Emeline: We hear it every day as if we're frozen in time on Halloween. They're waiting for us.

Sally: But we can't get to it, because we're stuck here in this strange dimension and the elevator can't take us to the party from there.

Dewey: We've tried the stairs, but we can't get past floor Eleven. It's like a curse.

Emeline: Then at 8:05 the party ends. Until the next time it's torture.

Then Lincoln had an idea.

Lincoln: We'll find a way.

Sally: Really?

Lincoln: Yeah. We're the loud family. If anyone can solve a problem like this, it's us.

Lori: You know how to get into their prison?

Lincoln: No, but I'll bet Lisa can figure something out.

Gilbert: We're doomed.

Dewey: No, we're not! Lisa can do it.

Emeline: But it's 4:00 now. We have only 4 hours and 5 minutes.

Lincoln: Then Lisa's all we got!

Gilbert: We ARE doomed.

Carolyn: So you'd all better get started.

Lincoln: I promise, I will find a way into the Twilight Zone set you all free and you can all finally rest in peace.

Sally: Good luck, Lincoln. We believe in you.

Lincoln: Consider this a sort of repayment for finding Lily's blankie.

Sally: Thank you.

They all vanished at once leaving the kids in an empty room.

Lincoln: Alright, Ladies. Gear up! Those people are counting on us. We have to get into that 5th Dimension and get those people out of there and find the truth of what happened to them. Let's move it! We don't have a lot of time!

They all cheered in eagerness determined to accomplish their goal. Luna couldn't help jam a brief electric guitar riff to show her determination to help her brother. And Lincoln was not about to decide to call it quits anytime soon.


	9. Chapter 8: The Truth Revealed

Chapter 8; The truth revealed

So now, Lisa was hard at work reading the giant book she had found. She gasped in amazement at what she saw within it.

Lisa: Lincoln, I think I found something. Look. It's a diagram of the elevator shaft. The entrances to the fifth dimension are on the elevators. If my memory of what I've learned of this story serves me correctly, the people were on the elevator that night they vanished. According to this, when the lightning struck, their bodies did indeed vanish in a flash of light just as the elevator had crashed. This confirms they are indeed in the fifth dimension a.k.a the Twilight Zone. Months later after the hotel closed down, strange creatures and mysterious manifestations infested this place, all of them coming from this dimension.  
Lincoln: Creatures from that dimension and other things may have infested this place by spilling out from a portal or something. This place itself has become a monument to it.  
Lisa: Lincoln, it seems the only way the curse of this hotel can be broken is if we find out how to close the door to the twilight zone.  
Lincoln: What about Sally and the others? How do we help them? Is there a way?  
Lisa: That's what I'm trying to find out.  
Lincoln: You better figure it out, quick. We don't have much time.  
Lisa: You can't rush the search for knowledge, Lincoln, otherwise, you learn nothing.  
Lincoln: Well, then. I hope you find it.  
Lisa: I'll tell you if I find out anything. Including how to get in.

* * *

(Charter Plane, 20,000 feet)

Pilot(over p.a.): Folks, looks like we got some rough weather ahead of us as we begin approaching LAX. Please be advised we may experience a bit of turbulence up ahead.  
Rita: What was I thinking letting them go if this would happen?  
Lynn Sr: Honey, it's not your fault. But we gotta find them. I just hope they're still okay.  
?: I don't know what I'd do if something happened to my best friend, Lincoln and if anything happened to Lori, I'd never find another woman like her.  
Bobby: Who said that?

They all turned around to see an african american boy with round glasses. It was Lincoln's friend Clyde.

Lynn Sr: Clyde, how did you get on board?  
Clyde: I stowed away, sir.  
Rita: Oh, we forgot to ask about Clyde.  
Clyde: I wondered where you were all off to when I heard Lori was in trouble so I followed. Hearing everything else now, has me more worried.

(LAX airport)

The flight control tower noticed a small jet aircraft coming in at full speed on their radar.

Control officer: Look at that, sir. They're coming at a speed 200 miles per hour  
Captain: Get a hold of them and see what their situation is.

(cockpit)  
Control tower (Over Radio): Incoming Flight, you are coming in at full speed. Reduce speed and Identify yourself  
Pilot: This is private charter flight 1313 needing an Immediate landing. We need all traffic below us cleared. My passengers on board may have relatives in danger.  
Control Tower: State your area of which you departed from.  
Pilot: Royal Woods, Michigan. And hurry, please the weather is not starting to look pleasant.  
Control Tower: Permission granted to land in hangar 5  
Pilot: Thank you.

A storm was brewing above in the sky as thunder rumbled heavily. They landed at full speed in a large hangar as Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Bobby and Mr and Mrs Loud rushed off the plane and into the terminal.

Rita: Come on! We gotta hurry.  
Lynn Sr: Oh, please, heaven almighty. Please, don't let anything happen to my kids.  
Bobby: How far is this old hotel?  
Lynn Sr: I don't know, but we don't have time to stop and ask for directions. We'll have to find it ourselves.  
Rita: Why couldn't they have just gone to Orlando?!

(Airline curbside)

They made their way to the curbside pushing and shoving their way through people frantically.

Lynn Sr: TAXI!

A yellow taxi cab stopped just by them and rolled down his window to speak to Mr. Loud.

Driver: What can I do for you, folks? You seem to be in a hurry.  
Rita: We need a ride to the Hollywood Tower Hotel. And fast!  
Driver: You folks must be crazy wanting to go there.  
Lynn Sr: Our children are in that place! Get us there as fast as you can!  
Driver: I'll drop you guys off at Sunset Blvd. From there on you'll have to walk.  
Bobby: That's fine, but just get us there.

They climbed into the cab, buckled up safely and the driver went at his best fast speed to get them to the hotel, all five of them praying they were not too late.

* * *

(Hollywood Tower Hotel, 7th floor)

Lincoln, Leni, Luan, Lynn, Lola and Lana decided to go for a little walk while Lisa searched through the book for answers.

(Hotel First Floor; gift shop)

They went to check out the hotel gift shop with each other and and found it to somehow be the most pristine looking room in the place stacked to the brim with keychain, towels, t-shirts, and drink glasses themed to the hotel itself. There were no cobwebs or dust anywhere. On the wall behind the desk was of mural of the hotel itself in it's days of glory.

Leni: This keychain looks nice.  
Lynn: You know, I'm noticing a complete lack of balls in this room. No soccer balls, no footballs, no baseballs. No balls.  
Luan: This area does seem really "gifted". Hahahaha. Get it?  
Lana: The stuff in here's got potential.  
Lola: Oh, look! Mickey mouse dolls!

Sally manifested and appeared behind them.

Sally: I had one of those once. It was given to me by Walt Disney himself.  
Lynn: Awww. That's sweet. You knew him?  
Sally: I met him on a publicity trip. It was just before the night I came home and got caught in the elevator with the others. And I never got to the party. Because we were trapped in the other dimension.

She suddenly began to cry. Lincoln tried to comfort her.

Lincoln: Sally, it's okay. We're trying now to find out how to get you out of there.

Gilbert(Voice): You clearly have no idea how desperate she is.

Gilbert and Carolyn appeared again.

Carolyn: Much like us, she can't explain what happened. All we know is were in the elevator, there was a flash of light, we found ourselves in this strange place.  
Gilbert: And here we are. Trapped between worlds, all dressed up and no place to go. Well, cheers.

He tried to drink a glass of champagne but it went right through him onto the floor instead.  
Gilbert: Oops. Pity.

Sally sighed with sadness.

Sally: I was gonna see my family at the party.  
Gilbert: And I had a most important engagement.  
Carolyn: I was gonna be on stage for the first time singing. But none of us made it and we don't know why.  
Lincoln: We'll find out why. We promise.  
Sally: Oh, will you, Lincoln?  
Lincoln: yeah, We're already trying to figure out how to set you free, but I might as well uncover the truth while I'm at it.  
Luan: Now that's the "spirit". Hahahahaha  
Gilbert: That is the most unfunny thing ever I've heard.  
Sally: I thought it was a little funny.

And she gave a quick chuckle at Luan's usually terrible humor.

They then vanished into thin air once again. Lincoln then noticed something was wrong.

Lincoln: Where's Leni?

* * *

(Basement)

Leni had wandered off into the basement. She came across a small room and heard a strange figure talking.

?: Damn. The kids know about the 5th dimension and they have the book. They're about to uncover the truth. No matter, I'll deal with them sooner or later. Just like I did...my brother! But the boy knows too much to be left alive. His sisters on the other hand, I'll send into the other dimension with Dewey and his friends. There will be no escape for any of them.

In a ghostly mist he disappeared leaving the room empty. Leni entered the room and found a small box nearby. She opened it and found old photos of Billy and Dewey together as children and an Older dewey in his bellhop uniform. On most of them written words such as "pain", "hate", "bad" and worst of all "Suffer". All of them were about Dewey it seemed.

Billy: Lose something?

She turned and gasped. He was right behind her.

Leni: Billy? It was you! You like killed your brother and the others and left them in the fifth zone twilighty thingy.  
Billy: I'm afraid that's something you won't be blabbing about now, stupid girl.

(Gift Shop)

They all heard a scream. It sounded like someone was in trouble, but Lincoln knew who it was.

Lincoln: That was Leni.  
Lynn: Sounds like she's in trouble!  
Lana: She must have seen a spider or something.  
Lincoln: The Basement!

They all rushed out of the room, and down the basement stairs trying to find Leni, but there was no sign of her. They found another passageway which led to the room where Leni was earlier. Lincoln looked inside the box and found the torn apart and vandalized photos of Dewey and Billy.

Lincoln: Oh my gosh. Guys look at this.

They all rushed over and saw the pictures in disgust.

Lana: I knew something was wrong with Billy the moment I met him.  
Luan: I heard of a sibling rivalry, but this is ridiculous.  
Lola: I don't understand. What does it mean?  
Lincoln: I think it means Billy was responsible for his brother's disappearance and death somehow.  
?: Yes, well done, Lincoln Loud.

Everyone looked behind them to see Billy standing right in front of them.

Billy: I must say, I'm impressed. You are more persistent than I would have ever imagined.  
Lincoln: You did all this? Why, Billy? He was your brother.  
Billy: Because he stole everything me. My inheritance, my future. Dewey and I were happy together when we were young, but things changed when we got older. Father chose him over me to inherit this place. I was the only one to see Dewey for what he was when it came to running this place. A dummy. He was always messing things up, but father gave him too many chances instead of me. He said I wasn't mature enough to run this hotel because I had no respect for the patrons of this hotel.  
Lola: You're a very mean man.  
Billy: No, dear girl. I am a rational man. It was my responsibility to my own future. My duty to see it that my father would not make a foolish error in judgment. Letting Dewey run this hotel would have destroyed our family business. It would have destroyed everything. And I could not stand by an watch it all fall to ruin.  
Lynn: So you killed him?  
Billy: Not only that. I trapped his soul in an eternal purgatory trapped between this dimension and the fifth. To punish him to a fate worse than merely death itself, I banished his soul to the twilight zone to experience a world where his worst fears in fact become his greatest realities. When the others boarded the elevator that night, little did they know they had just inadvertently sealed their fates. So, I used dark magic to curse my brother and the others. This left father no choice but to turn it over to me.

It all became clear now. Billy killed Dewey and the others out of hatred and greed. And now they understood.

Lana: Punch his face in, Lincoln.  
Lincoln: Yeah, but I'm also gonna tell Dewey and the others what really happened.  
Billy: Oh, he knows. But no one else will. The only thing that matters is that I will keep my inheritance. Dewey will be trapped between worlds forever, unable to move on to the afterlife.  
Lincoln: Alright, enough games. Where's Leni? What did you do with her?  
Billy: Oh, she's not dead. Not yet. She's just trapped in the fifth dimension. Both body and soul, but she's still alive. I do hope nothing happens to her, my dear boy.

Lincoln had finally had enough.

Lincoln: I swear, man. If you hurt any of my sisters, I'LL KILL YOU!

Lincoln tried to punch Billy's physical form, but he evaporated into mist and reappeared quickly. Lincoln tried again, but fell right through him.

Billy: How wonderful. You're going to kill a ghost.

Lana: Leave him alone!  
Lola: Stop it!

Billy then pointed at them and sent them flying into a small cage and locked them up.

Lynn: Let them go, you monster! TEN, HUT!

She threw the desklamp at him like a football only for it to go right through him. Billy let out a shock from his finger that targeted both Lynn and Luan and caused them to disappear.

Lincoln: You're gonna let my sisters go, and you're gonna set Dewey and the others free, and you're gonna check us out of here, right now?  
Billy: Oh, really? You want out? We don't check "out" here? But you make a good exception. So, let me show you out!  
Billy grabbed Lincoln by the arm and took him into the elevator and took him up to the top and opened the door revealing the landscape below left exposed by missing structure caused by the lightning storm from 1939.  
Lincoln tried to resist, but every hit only went straight through Billy instead.

Billy: I hope you enjoyed your stay at the hollywood tower hotel, but I'm afraid you are no longer welcome here.

He then picked up Lincoln by the throat.

Billy: Now, for the last time. Good night, Lincoln Loud! And Goodbye!

And so he flung Lincoln out the door and sent him flying away.

Lincoln:AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Lincoln than slammed onto the ground hard right back at the gate. He tried to get to the Lobby, but it was too late. The doors had all closed and left him locked out. He couldn't get in.

* * *

(Room 706)

Lisa had found a page that explained the answers they needed when suddenly with a bolt of lightning, Billy materialized into the room. Everyone was surprised.  
Lori: Billy. You're a...you're a...  
Billy: A ghost? Yes, my dear. You can say it.  
Lori: Where's Lincoln and the others?  
Billy: I'm afraid your brother is no longer welcome here, so I threw him out. The princess and the mechanic looking one are still in the hotel, but I sent the silly one, the rough one, and the dumb one to the other side.  
Luna: You did what, dude?  
Billy: They're still alive. But we'll see if they really do stay that way. Your brother found out the truth about what happened here and I can't let him go babbling about it.  
Lori: What are you talking about?  
Billy: As the firstborn son of a wealthy business tycoon, I was first in line to run this hotel. Father gave me every advantage there was to offer as a boy, but he said I had no respect for other people and because of that, he passed on the future ownership to Dewey, so in order to take back what was right fully mine, I cursed my brother that night to be stuck in between worlds in purgatory forever. The others were dumb enough to get on with him, so I decided they would share his fate.  
Luna: You monster! You killed innocent people for your own heritage?  
Billy: Yes, and now I have to make sure none of you can do anything about it. Even you, nerdy one.  
Lisa: No! My brother and I can still find a way to stop you and your evil schemes!

She ran out and hustled right past Billy hoping to find Lincoln.

Billy: Come back here, you little brat!

But she was already out of reach.

Billy: Oh, never mind. I'll deal with her later. But as for the rest of you, it's time for you all to drop in. There will be no check out.

He magically grabbed them all, even Lily and threw them into the elevator and sent it up several floors. Lily started crying loudly and Lori held her close. It stopped and the doors opened to reveal a large mirror showing themselves.

Billy: Wave goodbye to the real world, girls. For you are about to enter...The Twilight Zone

Lightning struck and electricity surrounded the mirror turning the room dark and making their reflections distorted and then before long with a burst of energy, their reflections vanished.  
The doors closed and then...the elevator fell and plummeted faster and faster, until they finally hit the bottom, but when the doors opened, there was nothing but an endless starfield as far as the eyes could see. They were inside the fifth dimension itself. The Twilight Zone.


	10. Chapter 9: A brother's courage

Chapter 9; A brother's courage

Lincoln couldn't open the door to the lobby no matter how hard he tried. The stormy weather in the sky above was no consolation as he gave up and sat on the steps nearby. He had just failed his sisters, and Sally and the ghosts as well. Poor Lincoln was so sad he began to cry.

He pulled out an old photo he had of him and all his sisters and looked at it before crumbling it up in his clenched fist. He finally snapped. He then began to pound his fist on the ground.

Lincoln: Dang it. I'm such a fool. It's all my fault. How could I let this happen? How am I going to explain this to mom and dad? Now Sally and the others are sure to be stuck there forever.

He heard a strange noise in the bushes as the leaves rustled back and forth. It sounded like running.

Lincoln: Stay away from me, whatever you are! I am not in the mood to deal with anymore crud right now!

A small familiar figure finally popped out.

Lisa: Lincoln, it's me. I assume you needed help.

Lincoln: Oh, Lisa. Thank goodness, you're safe.

He ran up to his young 4 year old genius sister and hugged her tightly.

Lisa (straining): Lincoln, you're suffocating me!

Lincoln: Oh, sorry.

He let her go and began to sit back down in defeat. Having lost all courage and hope after his harsh failure against Billy not long ago.

Lisa: Lincoln, we need to go back. Billy has the girls. He sent them all into the twilight zone, even Lily.

Lincoln: No! Not Lily!

Lisa: I know how we can get into that dimension. I found it in the book.

Lincoln: Forget it, Lisa. It's over! We failed. I failed!

Lisa: Lincoln, are you just going to sit there feeling sorry for yourself?

Lincoln: Lisa, this is all my fault. I should have made sure Lori had gotten us a better hotel. We should have never been here in the first place. I helped Lola train for this pageant because she and I really wanted this for all of us. But we should have found a nicer place. I should have asked mom and dad to help us. But I trusted Lori and she let us come here. I promised Sally and the others I'd help them. But now, it's too late. I can't get back in there.

Lisa: No. It's not too late, Lincoln. It's never too late. We can still get back in. I can help you. The only true failure is when you stop trying.

Lincoln: So what do I do, Lisa?

Lisa: You try again. So, do you want our sisters to possibly die and be trapped in between worlds forever?

Lincoln: No.

Lisa: Then stand up off your skinny posterior and figure something out!

(Sunset Blvd)

As lightning flashed above, the taxi carrying Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Bobby, and Mr and Mrs Loud arrived just off the edge of Sunset Blvd with the hotel in plain view.

Driver: This is as far as I go, folks. Hotel's just right there. You should be able to find your way.

Lynn Sr: Thank you, sir!

Rita: We're in a hurry, Sir. No time to pay for the fare.

Driver: That's not how it works, lady! Come back here!

Bobby: Here, take this.

Bobby handed the driver money as compensation for the ride.

Bobby: Keep the change.

Ronnie Anne: Come on!

Clyde: We're actually not that far from it!

Lynn Sr: Come on! Let's go!

Lynn Sr. grabbed his wife as the rushed for the hotel with Ronnie Anne, Clyde and Bobby following behind. Time was running out for both them and for Lincoln and the others.

(Hotel Grounds)

Lincoln had just got an idea of how to get back in. It was a dangerous one but it was the best he could come up with at the moment.

Lincoln: We'll have to bust our way in through with a car.

Lisa: Normally, I'd object to such recklessness but given the circumstances, I can safely agree that we don't have much of a choice. So, let's do it. There's a parking lot on the other side near the gift shop.

Lincoln: Show me the way.

Lincoln followed the young genius to the other side of the hotel where they found an abandoned parking lot with lots of old abandoned cars dating back to the 1930's. They needed to use one in order for their plan to work.

Lincoln: If we can find a way to get the car up that hill there, we might be able to use it to smash our way in through the gift shop and get back inside the hotel. Then how do we get into the fifth dimension?

Lisa: The service elevator we were using has already been used to take Lori and the others there, but there's another one we can use. It's in the basement on the same shaft. We can enter the dimension via the elevator. We have to take the elevator up to the 13th floor.

Lincoln: There's a thirteenth floor?

Lisa: Not normally, but after the incident, this hotel became a monument to superstition and other unusual things from the twilight zone itself, so therefore adding a secret 13th floor. It'll open the doorway to the fifth dimension, but trust me, it's not getting in that's the problem. It's getting out.

Lincoln: You know this mean's we're repeating history, right?

Lisa: I'm aware of said implications, Lincoln, but it is the only way to help our sisters.

Lincoln: Then we gotta do it. Lisa can you help me set up a slope for the car to work?

Lisa: Gladly, averagely intelligent brother of mine.

Lincoln: Alright, then. Let's do this.

(Cue loud house title card theme)

Lincoln and Lisa worked up a ramp for the car to drive up in order to reach the gift shop and now it was time to get a car. At last they found one. It was old and rusty but seemed do-able.

Lisa: 1937 dodge. It'll suffice.

Lincoln: You remember when we helped Lana fix up Grandpa's old Malibu, right?

Lisa: Yes. I do.

Lincoln: Let's get moving. We need to see if we can get this thing working. Come on.

(Hotel Exterior gates)

The parents, Clyde, Bobby and Ronnie Anne arrived just outside the gates. The thunder was getting rougher and more intense.

Lynn Sr: Come on, we're just about there. HURRY!

Rita: I hope we're not too late. Who knows what could be happening in there?

They rushed through the gate and hurried through the gardens unaware of Lincoln and Lisa's current actions occuring simultaneously just as they entered the Lobby.

Lynn Sr: Kids! Kids!

Rita: Babies, where are you?

Bobby: Lori?!

Ronnie Anne and Clyde: Lincoln?!

(Parking lot)

Lincoln and Lisa managed to get the car working and Lincoln took the drivers seat. He backed the car up into a nearby forest clearing. Lincoln knew he only had one chance to pull this off so he couldn't screw this up. If he did, it was game over.

Lincoln: Hold on.

Lisa: With what?

So with much effort and strength, Lincoln pressed down on the gas pedal and floored the car up the makeshift ramp.

Lisa: I can't see this ending well.

But, it had worked and they were now flying towards towards the side of the building.

Lincoln and Lisa: AAAAAAAAAHHHH!

BOOM! The car bashed right through the window and into the gift shops knocking shelves over and spilling items everywhere.

(Hotel Lobby)

But the noise itself did not go unheard. Everyone in the group of five heard it from the Library.

Rita: Did you hear that?

Lynn Sr: What was that?

Bobby: This way! It came from this direction.

They came across the crash itself and found Lincoln and Lisa crawling of the now pretty much totaled car, messy but unharmed. Rita and Lynn Sr. were shocked at this sight but relieved that they were alive and in one piece and ran up to them.

Lynn Sr:Lincoln, Lisa.

Rita: Oh, my babies! Thank goodness, you're safe

They quickly embraced the children in a brief hug, which the kids only briefly returned before slipping out of their parent's embrace.

Bobby: Yo, Lincoln. Where's Lori, little bro?

Lincoln: No time to explain now, Bobby. Come on, Lisa. Let's go!

Lisa: Right. Sorry to cut this short, parental units, but we've got a mission to accomplish.

They ran off to the basement leaving the group confused and bewildered.

Rita: Wait a minute. Where are you two going? Where are the others?

Ronnie Anne: Lincoln, wait!

Bobby: We gotta to follow them.

They set off to follow the two youngsters into the basement. Except Clyde who love struck.

Clyde: Lori, may be in trouble, but once she sees me as a hero when I save her, she probably finally dump Bobby and choose to go with me instead.

He began fantasizing about him earning a kiss from Lori for his heroism, but was quickly brought out of it by Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne: Come on, Dork!

(5th Dimension)

The girls all stared in shock as they realized they were in the fabled realm of imagination itself, the 5th dimension, more commonly referred to as the twilight zone. Billy had placed them all in a makeshift prison cell created from Billy's mind.

Lori: If we get out of this, I am so going to turn Billy into a human pretzel!

?: Oh, is that so?

Billy stood right in front of them.

Billy: You already know my secret, but I can't let any of you young ladies going around sprouting about it. And the best way to do so is to keep you trapped here.

Luna: It doesn't matter how hard you try to keep us trapped here, you still won't get away with what you've done.

Billy: Oh, I already have. I got what I wanted almost 80 years ago, and no one is going to take it from me. Not even you or that little troublemaker of a brother of yours. And don't worry about the silly one and the rough one, they're right here.

With a snap of his finger, Lynn and Luan appeared inside the cell with them.

Billy: I'll deal with you all, later.

Billy dissipated again leaving them trapped in the cell again.

Lynn: Lori, are you and all the others, okay?

Lori: Do we look okay? We were literally plummeted 13 stories into this weird place and we're stuck here!

Luna: And you gotta wonder whose fault this is.

Lori: Obviously Lincoln's for getting into this mess with that stupid ghost stuff.

Lynn: Well, this wouldn't have been happening if you had just gotten us a better hotel in the first place! You were supposed to get us a hotel...BEFORE WE EVEN LEFT ROYAL WOODS!

Lori: Why me?

Luna: Because as the oldest that was your job, but you were to busy texting Bobby all day every day on your dang phone, sis!

Lori: Oh, so it is my fault?

Leni: Like, what did we come for again? And why is all night-y in here and stuff?

The sisters continued bickering with each other until they heard Sally's voice.

Sally: Stop! Fighting and arguing never solves anything.

Lori: And how would you know that, Sally? You're a child whose been trapped here for years and years.

Sally: That's not important! I may be young and dead but I at least have some logic in my brain!

Emeline: Sally, control your temper.

Carolyn: Where's Lincoln?

Luna: We don't know. But Billy said he threw him out

of the hotel.

Sally: Oh, no. He promised. Now we'll never get out of here.

Lori: Sally, it's okay. He tried to keep his promise, I'm sure of that. I just hope he's okay.

(Hotel basement)

They made it into the basement and began to find the other service elevator when Lincoln came across a large trunk. Someone was trapped in it. But Lincoln noticed the voices.

?: Lincoln! Help us! Get us out!

Lincoln: Lola! Lana!

Lincoln ran towards the trunk to help the twins, but Lisa quickly grabbed him to hold him back just for a moment.

Lisa: Lincoln, take this. You might need it.

She handed him a sword. Lincoln had strange "what the heck" kind of look on his face seeing it.

Lincoln: Where did you get that, Lisa?

Lisa: I'll tell you later. As I said, you'll need it.

Lincoln: Yeah, smart idea, sister.

Lisa: I know it is. That's why I'm giving it to you. Now go help the twins, I'll find the other elevator. And hurry. We're running out of time.

Lincoln ran down the long basement hallway to help his sisters, but then there was Billy, who materialized right in front of him to block his path.

Billy: I don't know how you managed to get back inside, Lincoln Loud, but I will admit, perhaps I underestimated you. Nonetheless, I can't let you live. Minions!

Mysterious forms appeared right behind Billy and manifested into evil spirit warriors in the form of zombie ninjas. Along with three humanoid bat looking creatures set to guard the trunk itself.

Billy: Kill him!

Billy quickly vanished as Lincoln charged forward fighting his way through the evil spirits. Lincoln parried his way through the leader and cut down the others who swung their weapons at him. Making his way to the twins, the warriors would swing and Lincoln would block. Lincoln managed to take down several of them but the leader was one tough cookie to crack.

Their swords clashing as they clinked and clanged with one another, until finally, Lincoln took the upper hand and came down on him with a swift strike and cut the warrior down killing him with a lightning blow then rushed to the trunk, but the bat monsters blocked his way. One of them on each side of him. One by the door and the other in front of the trunk. Lincoln had to find a way to defeat them in order to save Lola and Lana, but what could he do? Just as he charged towards one of them, it grabbed him tight, but Lincoln pulled out the sword Lisa gave him and cut off the creature's arm and then he swung his sword through the creature's waist line and then pierced the other one in the heart. He then burst open the lid of the trunk, freeing the twins who ran out to him in joy and embraced him with a hug in excitement of the fact that he had saved them.

Lola and Lana: Lincoln!

Lincoln quickly let them go and ran back down they hallway to find Lisa. They followed him down the path until they came across their parents who had just made it into the basement.

Lola and Lana: Mom! Dad!

Lynn Sr: Oh, my little angels!

Ronnie Anne, Bobby and Clyde, arrived shortly after and came across Lincoln. Ronnie Anne walked up to Lincoln with a frown on her face. She raised up her hand and slapped him right across the face.

Lincoln: Ow!

Ronnie Anne: That's for putting yourself in danger and having me worried sick, jerk!

She then clenched her fist and punched him in the arm.

Lincoln: OW!

Ronnie Anne: That's for not calling me while you've been gone.

Lincoln: Oh, come on.

Ronnie Anne: and this...

She grabbed Lincoln by the shoulders and pulled him in grasping him in a hug of relief.

Ronnie Anne: Is for still being here in one piece. You had me worried sick, Lame-o.

Rita: We're glad you're both okay, But we need to find your other sisters and get out of here.

Lincoln: We already know where they are.

Rita: Where? Tell us.

Lisa: Perhaps it would take a genius with proof to explain the entire story.

Lynn Sr: Well, then please tell us. We must know.

Clyde: And make it snappy.

So Lisa spent at least 15 minutes explaining the entire story starting with the events of 1939 especially regarding Billy and his connections to the events of Halloween night and his motives for revenge and how he was able to kidnap the girls and trap them in the twilight zone and what they were about to do and how they were trying to help the ghosts.

Rita: So, you're saying this...twilight zone thing is a real place and the girls are trapped in it but unlike the 5 people from before, they're not dead?

Lisa: Exactly. And no, they're not dead. Not yet. But if we get in there quickly and help them, we can still save them.

Lincoln: What about Sally and the others?

Lisa: Lincoln there is a way to free them too, Lincoln. This book, it's bound by magic too. If it's destroyed, the ghosts can be freed and the doors to the fifth dimension here will close.

Lincoln: First we gotta save the girls.

Lynn Sr: I don't know how you kids managed to get yourselves in to this mess, but if we all survive this, then we'll see about whether or not you'll all be grounded.

Bobby: We better get a move on.

Lisa: This way. There's a service elevator we can use to get there.

Clyde: I'm going with you, guys. For Lori's sake!

Lincoln gave a stern look at Clyde seeing as Bobby was present, but Clyde quickly corrected himself.

Clyde: Oh, right. And for you, Lincoln.

Lincoln: Lisa, is this is the same elevator we've been using this whole time?

Lisa: No. That one was sent into the depths by Billy with our sisters inside.

Lana: What about this one?

Lisa: Are we going to stand here asking questions or are we going to help our family and the ghosts?

Everyone: Help our family!

Lisa: Thank you. Now let's get moving.

They all raced for the boiler room in order to reach the other service elevator to find the girls. They found it inactive but operational. Lana needed to have a few minutes of Bobby's help in order to get it up and running. They needed to rewire the old circuits and Jerry rig the cables to the generator. After several attempts, they got it working. They all quickly poured in.

Lincoln: Bobby, Lana, does it work?

Lana: I think so.

Bobby: Not only does it work, Lincoln. We're taking the express!

Lola: Get this thing moving, already!

This was it. The journey into the fifth dimension. The moment everything had been leading up to. For Lincoln Loud, this chance had come for him to show his courage and keep a promise to five people he had given his word to that he would set them all free. There was no turning back now.


	11. Chapter 10: The Final Thrills

Chapter 10: The Final Thrills

Rod Serling: The time has come at last for Lincoln Loud and the others to take the final step of their journey into the unknown and so it is that as soon as the elevator door close, it will begin. The elevator itself is set to take them to the fifth dimension itself. Into the very depths of darkness...of The Twilight Zone.

Bobby: Alright, everybody, let's get a move on.

They pressed the button to take them several floors up to the entry hallway. The elevator lurched backwards and with a flash of light. The entire elevator chamber vanished leaving only the doors surrounded by a large starfield.

A large spiral materialized and manifested into the shape of a cone spiral rotating away as it floated in the opposite direction of the elevator.

Lisa: We are now traveling through another dimension ladies and gentleman. A dimension not only of sight and sound, but of mind as well. A journey into a wondrous land whose boundaries are that of imagination. We have entered...the twilight zone.

A doorway closed and the elevator began to descend several floors up.

Ronnie Anne: Y-You know, I...I really don't want to be here.

Clyde: Neither do I. But we gotta do this.

Ronnie Anne: Who said we had to?

Bobby: Calm down, sis.

Lincoln: We better, hurry. It's t-minus two hours til 8:05.

There was a sudden jerk as the elevator stopped. The electricity starting flickering on and off.

Lynn Sr: What the darn heck?

Lincoln: We've stopped moving? What floor are we at?

Lisa: It seems we stopped about halfway on the 7th floor.

Bobby: Hey, is there a safety hatch here somewhere?

Lisa: Oh, yes. That's right. Right here in the back of the elevator. I saw the schematics in the book.

Bobby: Well, open it.

Lincoln opened the hatch hoping to find the problem, but when he did, just in view of the opening was a hideously deformed face. Everyone screamed in fear and surprise. It was a face that seemed rather inhuman. It's mouth looked like that of a pig's snout. The creature the proceeded to climb up past the hatch.

Clyde: Who was that?

Lincoln: Some kind of man-creature or something.

Lisa: I saw that in the book. It happens to be some kind of gremlin. According to the passage I read, a man once saw this same creature on the wing of an airplane one night, but nobody else saw it except him. It's said he shot the creature at least six times before he was incarcerated to a sanitarium because they thought he was insane, yet it's believed they soon found the damage.

Lincoln: Billy must have summoned it to try and stop the elevator. We gotta stop him, somehow. He's going to try and take it apart to make us crash.

Lola: What do we do?

The elevator lights flickered again.

Bobby: Somebody needs to go up there and maybe kill it or something.

Rita: I'm not going up there with that thing.

Clyde: Me neither. I can't climb up there with the elevator this far up. I have a fear of heights.

Ronnie Anne: What's wrong, Clyde? Chicken?

Lincoln: I'll do it.

They all stared at Lincoln. He was about to risk his life by climbing to the top of the elevator to try and kill the creature.

Lincoln stuck his head out the hatch to look down the humongous elevator shaft, then looked up to find the ladder on the back of the elevator.

Lincoln: But I'm not going out there alone. Lana, I'll need you out there to help repair the damage.

Lana: I can't do this, Lincoln. I might fall. I have a fear of heights too, you know.

Lincoln: It's okay, Lana. Just hold onto me and don't let go. If we don't go up there, we'll never make it out of here.

Lana: You promise not to drop me?

Lincoln: I promise.

Lana: Okay.

Lincoln: Now, Dad, First i'm going to go up there and take care of that thing, then, i'll climb back down close enough to the hatch. When I say so, hand Lana to me and tell her to climb onto my back.

Lynn Sr: Got it, son. Don't you dare let anything happen to her, you hear me?

Lincoln: Yes, sir.

Lisa: Lincoln, I think it wouldn't be a good idea to attack thing at close range. Take this.

She handed him a small pistol.

Lincoln: Where are you finding these weapons, Lisa?

Lisa: That's not important right now, Lincoln. Just get up there and stop that thing.

Rita: Lincoln, be careful, sweetie.

Lincoln: Don't worry, Mom.

Lincoln climbed out the hatch, onto the back of the elevator and grasped the ladder. The shaft had quickly been replaced with a stormy landscape high in the sky. He climbed up all the way up to the top and then he got a good look at the creature as it turned to look at him. The gremlin was like a giant furry teddy bear with a zombie's face. It slowly began to walk towards Lincoln with it's arms open.

Lincoln aimed the pistol at the creature but the gun clicked instead of firing.

Lincoln: Oh, right. The safety.

After flipping the little switch on the side, he fired one shot at the creature, just barely grazing it. He fired two more which started to have an effect as the creature flinched in pain. He unloaded the remaining bullets one at a time until finally, the gremlin fell dead and plummeted far into the shaft below.

The landscape faded away. Lincoln then quickly checked the damage.

Lincoln: Just as I thought. He's been tampering with the cables. He's chewed the electric wiring too. This is gonna take some work.

He climbed back down the ladder.

Lincoln: Okay, dad! I'm ready. Send Lana up.

Lynn Sr: I'm on it, son.

He managed to get a hold of the girl, but she was too scared as she saw how deep the shaft would go if she fell.

Lynn Sr: Sweetie, it's okay. I've got you. Lincoln's gonna take care of you.

Lana: No way.

Lynn Sr: Lincoln, I need you to climb closer to the hatch.

Lincoln: Okay, dad.

Lana: I can't do this, dad! I can't!

Lynn Sr: Yes you can, Lana.

Lincoln: You gotta trust me, Lana

The elevator jerked again and shook as everybody quickly bounced with the movement.

Everyone: Whoa.

Lincoln: Aaah.

Lana: Lincoln!

Lincoln had managed to keep hold on the ladder. But now he was just in reach of the hatch.

Lincoln: Lana, it's okay. Come on.

Lana: No!

Lincoln: It's gonna be all right.

Lana: I can't.

Lincoln: Come on, Lana. You gotta trust me. Just grab hold, come on.

Lana: I can't

Lincoln: yes, you can. Come on, Just grab hold.

Lana: I can't!

Lincoln: I'll hold you, just come on!

Lynn Sr: Listen to him, Lana, he won't let you fall.

Lana: You promise?

Lynn: Yes, I do promise, Lana. Now let's do this! You ready Lincoln?

Lincoln: Come on, One, two, three, now, dad!

Lynn Sr then handed the screaming girl to her brother as Lincoln grabbed her hand while holding onto the ladder.

Lincoln: Lana, I can't pull you up with just one hand! Climb up onto my back and just hold on. Put your arms around me and don't let go!

She did as he said and made a tight grip on he brother who put his other hand back on the ladder to climb to the top.

Lana: You promise not to drop me!

Lincoln: I won't drop you, just hold on, and don't look down. It's gonna be okay.

They finally made it to the top. And Lincoln put his sister down and let her fix the cables and rewire the power system. After a few minutes, the lights stopped flickering.

Lincoln: It's okay, Lana. Now we gotta get back on. I'll had you to mom and dad, then I'll follow after. Just hold on to me again. I won't let you go.

Lana: I believe you, this time, Linc. Now, let's go.

Lana grabbed hold of Lincoln and climbed down the ladder with him, then Lynn Sr grabbed Lana and helped her climb back inside the elevator as Lincoln followed close behind. Then they closed the hatch and the elevator started moving again.

Bobby: Nice work, Lana.

Lynn Sr: You did it, honey. It's alright now.

Lana: Oh, man. That was really scary.

Lincoln: But, it's okay now, Lana. We're almost to the top. We'll get Lori and the others, free the ghosts and then we'll maybe find a better hotel or go home.

"Ding", went the elevator.

Lincoln: This is it. Floor 13. The fifth dimension!

Lisa: Correct, Lincoln. We are now within the boundaries of the twilight zone itself.

(5th Dimension)

The doors opened to a stormy sky landscape. The area then transformed into a large starfield. This was it. Lincoln and his family and friends had just finally arrived in the Twilight Zone. They begun to move forward horizontally slowly passing a series of strange objects and apparitions often surrounded by bolts of electricity.

There was a door to nowhere, a floating windows that shattered once they were within reach, and around one of the empty archways they would pass by, The equation of Einstein's theory of relativy floated about. On the other side was a giant floating eyeball that opened it's disembodied eye lid and stared at the group before it dissolved into a vortex, and last but not least a strange clock with a miniature bell on the top with small pendulum swaying back and forth as the clock ticked. On both sides were static figures of Dewey, Sally, Miss Partridge, Gilbert and Carolynn.

Lincoln: Where are they?

Lana: I don't know, but we better hurry up and find them. I'm not liking this place one bit.

Ronnie Anne: Neither am I.

Bobby: It's like something out of a nightmare or something.

Just then, they heard Sally's voice singing again.

Sally(singing): It's raining. It's pouring.

Lincoln: It's Sally. I can hear her.

Lola: She must be losing hope for us because we haven't gotten to her.

Lincoln: It's starting to look hopeless right about now. But first, we gotta rescue Lori.

The starfield ahead began to appear as if the stars were merging together and then they vanished creating a white vertical line splitting horizontally in opposite directions as if opening a door. There was nothing but darkness for a moment. The elevator bell dinged and the doors opened to reveal what looked like the inside of a sanitarium.

Ronnie Anne: This is crazy. I don't believe everything that I've been seeing so far. What kind of strange mess have you gotten us into Lincoln?

Lincoln: One that I'll guarantee we'll be out of soon. Now let's go find everybody. We're just about out of time.

(5th Dimension, Asylum 1st floor)

They disembarked from the elevator to complete their mission to find the girls and the ghosts. They raced from door to door searching every room on the first floor going from room to room like out of a scooby doo cartoon, but no luck, until they found a room at the far end of the hallway. Lincoln peeked inside and saw the girls in an empty stone walled cell.

Lincoln: Girls!

Lori and Sisters: Lincoln!

Lincoln: Hang on, sisters. We'll have you out of there in a jiffy before you can say combover sloppy.

Lynn: Crossover Stoppy!

Lincoln: Whatever, just hang on.

Luna: Well, hurry up, Bro. We're going crazy in here.

Lincoln: I'm thinking of something, just give me a minute.

Clyde took a moment to examine the door and realized how they could open it.

Clyde: Lincoln, remember in Pirates of the Caribbean how Orlando Bloom broke Johnny Depp out of that jail cell?

Lincoln: Yeah. Why you asking right now, Clyde?

Clyde: The doors have half barrel hinges.

Lincoln: Half barrel hinges? YES! Of course. That's what I need! Leverage! With the right leverage, the door will break open. Lana, I need your help. Do you have a crowbar?

Lana: Yes, I do.

Lincoln: I need it. I'll give it right back, I promise.

Lana: Okay, Linc.

Lana give the tool to Lincoln who placed underneath the door jam and with all his strength he, gave a great heave pushing down the bar, lifting the door upward and burst it off the hinges. At last, everyone poured in quickly.

Girls: Mom! Dad!

The kids all ran to hug their parents all at once.

Rita: Oh, my darlings! I was so worried about you all.

Lynn Sr: Everything's gonna be alright now!

Bobby: Babe!

Lori: Boo-Boo Bear!

Lori ran out to embrace Bobby who cheerfully embraced her in return. There was Clyde standing next to them. Who started acting crazy as soon as he saw Lori.

Clyde: Red Alert. Abort. Abort. System Shutdown.

He fainted.

Lori: You literally never change, Clyde. Bobby Boo-Boo Bear, I'm so sorry I never called or texted. I couldn't get any reception. I...

Bobby: Babe, it's okay. I'm just glad you're alive.

Lori: And I'm glad you're here. Excuse me, one moment.

She ran over to Lincoln and suddenly tightly hugged him too.

Lori: Oh, Lincoln. I'm so sorry.

Lincoln: Lori, It's okay. I...

Lori: They next time we all take a trip like this when I'm charged with making hotel reservations in advance, I'm doing it right.

Lincoln: Glad to hear that, Lori. I'm glad you're all okay.

Lori: Good! Now let's go!

Lola: What about Sally and Dewey and the others?

Lincoln: Yeah, Lori. we promised!

Lucy: They're nearby. I can feel them.

Lincoln: Where?

Lucy: On the upper levels of this dimensional asylum.

Lincoln: Well, then what are we waiting for? Let's go! And somebody wake Clyde up and give him a blindfold!

Lola gave Clyde a few light slaps to help him regain consciousness.

Clyde: I'm up. I'm totally up.

Lincoln:Let's go!

(5th Dimension, Asylum Floor 2)

They all rushed for the second floor. It was bigger and even longer than the first floor. But soon they found them inside a cell just like the one Lori and the others sisters were in. Lana used her crowbar to open the door just like Lincoln did earlier.

Sally: Lincoln!

Lincoln: Sorry, it took so long.

Dewey: There's nothing to be sorry for. You're here now. So how do we get out?

Lisa: The only way that you five can be set free is if we destroy this book we found, which will also close the doors to this dimension.

Carolyn: So we'll finally be able to move on?

Gilbert: That's right. But what about the party, dear?

Lincoln: You guys have to be in the main elevator when the book is destroyed.

Emeline: Well, let's hurry! It's almost 8:05.

Rita: Come on, everybody. Let's get moving. Time to get out of here.

(5th Dimension, Asylum lobby)

They had just made it back into the front of the asylum and were just in reach of the elevators when suddenly, Billy appeared right in front of them.

Billy: Well, well, well. I'm impressed you made it so far, Lincoln Loud.

Lincoln: You're not getting away with this anymore, Billy. It's over!

Billy: No. It'll never be over. I almost lost the hotel once, I don't intend to let it happen again.

Lincoln: You think killing innocent people is the way to get what you want?

Billy: It did once.

Lincoln: We already all know the truth now, Billy.

Billy: My patience is wearing thin with you, boy. Now hand me that book.

Dewey: He's not dumb enough to give it to you.

Billy: And what do you think you can do that will convince me of that, my idiot brother?

Dewey stepped forward with a solemn look in his face.

Dewey: You and I are more alike than you thought. When I was alive, there wasn't much I did that turned out right. Pop would have let me run this hotel, but I couldn't even run the elevator. All I wanted to do was prove pop I could do better.

Billy: And by doing so, you stole everything from me! As the eldest, the hotel rightfully belongs to me, and you know it. Father always preferred you over me when it came to business. After I banished you and the others, I dealt with father myself to see to it the truth would never be uncovered. Everything I did, I did for him. To take back my heritage.

Lincoln: So, you killed your own father to take the hotel to yourself just after it was closed down?

Billy: Must we continue to listen to the incessant babbling of a child?

Dewey: But you call the things you did acts of sanity?

Lincoln: Yeah, how is any of this sane? Explain that, Billy!

Billy was silent for a minute before finally realizing his defeat.

Billy: What father did was unforgivable. I told him giving the hotel to you was a horrible idea, but he wouldn't even listen to me. So I took matters into my own hands by realizing there was a way to get this hotel.

Dewey: So you cursed me, and poor helpless little Sally when she did nothing wrong to you.

Billy: It was her mistake for boarding that night with her foolish old nanny.

Sally: So you didn't even care that you had killed four other innocent people, including me just to get what you wanted? Was it really worth it to satisfy your greed?

Billy: YES!

Everyone glared at Billy. This man's treachery had cost 5 people their lives and had destroyed his family's business all out of greed for his own selfish reasons.

Billy: I did this to carry on Father's legacy. All these years I sacrificed for my inheritance which was rightfully mine. And you, Lincoln Loud! I should have killed you the moment you walked into the lobby!

Lincoln: Just face it, Billy. It's over. You've lost!

Billy: No, I have not! I will see to it, they never leave if it's the last thing I do. I you really think I'm not powerful enough to stop you from stopping me...then, damn you! DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!

Billy's voice echoed loudly as everything went dark with a flash of lighting. An electric current surrounded Sally and the others just like before.

Sally: Lincoln! Do something!

But the loud family just stood there in surprise and shock as electric currents engulfed the walls itself and caused the room to explode in a burst of energy revealing a stormy sky above. Debris fell everywhere but everyone moved quickly around so as not to be crushed. Rita ran with great strength whilst carrying a screaming Lily.

Lincoln ran towards the ghosts hoping he could help them, but just as he was about halfway, he felt a jolt of electricity engulf his body as he screamed in pain. There was Billy right there near him.

Billy: It's not over yet, boy.

Sally: Lincoln!

Billy Grabbed Lincoln by his shirt collar and dragged him by one of the service elevators and lifted the boy up holding him over the edge.

Billy: "Looks like I won boy and you thought you could save them. I'll be rid of you once and for all".

He let out a loud maniacal laugh preparing to drop Lincoln, when suddenly...

Lynn: Lucha Libre! Ay yi yi yi yi!

Lynn had snuck up on Billy and grabbed him from behind and begun tackling him to the ground which caused him to fling Lincoln back over.

Billy: Get off me, you little brat!

Lynn: Nobody messes with my brother, you monster!

Billy: NO! THE HOLLYWOOD TOWER HOTEL IS MINE!

Billy picked Lynn up and threw her off to the side right next to the Luna and Leni. She was just about to prepare for another strike when they all heard a loud rumbling from the nearby elevator shaft in which flames could be seen burning within. Soon the whole wall was engulfed in flames and burst open to reveal the chasms of hell itself. Everyone watched as up from the pit and out of the flames emerged a giant fiery demon beast roaring loudly as it rose out.

The creature then extended it's arm out past the family and immediately grabbed Billy who began shouting in pain as the flames around him tightened as he frantically tried to run for it.

Billy: Nghh. No. No. No. NO!

But as the beast began to pull him away, he got close enough to Lincoln.

Billy: I'm not going down there alone, boy!

He grabbed Lincoln by the ankle dragging him with him as the demon pulled them both away. Ronnie Anne watched with horror as they both were taken towards the flaming pit.

Lincoln: AAAHHH!

Ronnie Anne: LINCOLN!

With as much effort possible, Lincoln grasped the edge of the pit with his hand which halted the descent, but Billy was still holding on tightly to his foot screaming in anger as the monster continued to attempt to pull them down. Every second that passed, the heat below began to make the edge more slippery, and Lincoln knew it wouldn't be long before he would meet his certain doom. Trying as he might, he couldn't keep his grip adjusted as he tried to kick Billy away, and he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. Finally, his finger's slipped and he shut his eyes as he began to fall when he felt something grab his wrist. He opened his eyes and grabbed what felt like a persons arm, and looked back down below to see that Billy had still held on, but the beast gave one last tug and finally caused Billy to let go and lose his hold on Lincoln.

Billy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Lincoln watched as Billy fell, far, far away, deep deep down into the fiery chasms of hell itself until he was far out of sight and his screams of hatred faded away. Lincoln looked back up and saw that it was Lori who had grabbed him. She had a panicked look on her face as he desperately held on to her dear brother for his life, not about to let him fall into the fiery pits, thus losing him forever.

Lori: Don't you let go, Lincoln! Give me your other hand, quick!

Lincoln: I don't know if I can.

Lori: You can do it, Lincoln! I believe in you.

Lincoln: Okay.

Lori: Now, reach for my arm!

Lincoln took a deep breath and flung his arm up.

Lincoln: I got it!

Lori: Great job, Lincoln!

Lincoln: Pull!

Lori heaved tightly as she pulled her brother out of the pit, back over the ledge and helped him back onto his feet as they looked below watching the flames disappear and stepped back as the opening in the wall sealed once again. The electric current around Sally and the others vanished.

Luan then appeared behind them.

Luan: well, I think it's safe to say that he's finally been "Fired"! Hahahahaha. Get it?

What should have been met with awkward silence was actually met with a ring of laughter, from the entire family. And from the 5 ghosts as well. Even Gilbert let out a chuckle.

Gilbert: Now that one was funny. I actually liked that one.

Luan: Yeah, he just got totally "burned". Hahahahaha

Gilbert: Don't push your luck, girl.

Even Lincoln and Lori had nice little laugh at this. But then...

Lisa: Lincoln!

They turned to see Lisa shouting from the other side.

Lisa: Lincoln, the book! Use the sword! Destroy it!

Lincoln! Everyone get to the elevators! I'll follow!

They all rushed to the remaining service elevator as the ghosts rushed toward the main elevator watching as Lincoln rose the sword above his head ready to stab the book.

Clyde: Lincoln, what are you doing? Hurry!

Lincoln: I'll be right there, Clyde. I have to do this!

Clyde ran to the others and Lincoln looked towards Dewey's elevator.

Lincoln: Dewey, close the doors!

Sally: Lincoln, will this really set us free?

Lincoln: Yes. Now, go!

The elevator holding Sally, Dewey, and the other three closed it's doors and then, Lincoln plunged his sword hard into the book. Beams of light emerged from the book as they emerged from the hole Lincoln had punctured into it engulfing it in flames burning it to ashes. Everything around them started to crumble as the ground shook.

Lori: Lincoln, Come on!

Luna: Hurry! It's all coming down.

Lisa: Move your keister!

Lincoln hurried and boarded the elevator with his family and the others. They all watched as the main elevator vanished in lightning bolts just like the ones that took the very lives of those souls on Halloween night, long ago. Then the area before them transformed into a vast region of stars once again.

Lori: Did they make it?

Bobby: I don't know.

Lincoln: Hopefully they're out of here now.

Ronnie Anne: What about us?

It was at that moment that another electric surge engulfed the elevator, and then the doors closed as they plummeted several stories down faster than gravity itself.

Everyone let a scream of fright as they felt the weight of gravity effect them lifting them off the floor. The elevator stopped, causing everybody to land back on the floor. Then quickly rose up a few feet and the doors opened revealing the top of the hotel itself above the rest of Hollywood itself. A cable snapped and the elevator fell more stories down as they all held on for their lives screaming as they descended.

Leni: THIS WAS NOT IN THE BROCHURE!

Lynn: Jane, stop this crazy thing!

Clyde held his eyes shut the entire time.

Clyde: TELL ME WHEN IT'S OVER!

Lynn Sr: If we survive this, EVERYONE'S GROUNDED!

Lola and Lana each held on with one hand, the other hand holding their headwear.

Lori held on tightly to Lilly who was screaming bloody murder really loud.

Lisa's spectacles flung off her face and into the air.

Lisa: My glasses! I can't see without them!

Ronnie Anne and Lincoln grabbed hold of each other and gripped one another as hard as they could.

Ronnie Anne: I swear if we make it, I'm gonna kill you, LINCOLN!

Bobby held on tightly to Lori who was still holding Lily close to her.

Lori: I love you, Bobby Boo-Bear!

Bobby: I LOVE YOU TOO, BABE!

They stopped and then another ascent upwards followed shortly by another quick drop lifting everybody off the ground for a moment or two and then the elevator stopped briefly. They landed back on the ground and Lisa managed to put her glasses back on, but before anyone could catch their breath, the lights surged back on and they began to move up, up, up to the very top. They stopped again at the top floor, the elevator struggling to stay in place as it began to wobble.

Lincoln: I think it's gonna hold! It's gonna hold! Wait, no it's not!

The elevator began to creak and moan. The support wiring was getting weaker and weaker each second. Any minute, it would snap and send the elevator plummeting down to a crash.

Lincoln: Everybody, HOLD ON!

In that last moment, Lori finally spoke up.

Lori: Lincoln: This is all my fault! Please forgive me!

Realizing they were out of time, Lincoln grabbed his sister's hand and grasped it tightly.

Lincoln: I forgive you, Lori!

They both shut their eyes preparing to meet their fates. The main cable snapped and finally sent them all plummeting 13 stories down, all the way to the bottom. Everyone held on screaming fearing this would be the end of their lives. Down, down, down they went, until...BAM!..The elevator crashed surrounded by flashing lights. Lincoln, Lori and Clyde opened their eyes. An image unfolded before everyone revealing the spiral again. As it floated away, objects from the fifth dimension itself, the window, the eyeball, a wooden art doll, the strange clock, the door, and Einstein's equation formula and an image of Rod Serling himself fell into the vortex.

Lola: What's going on?

Lana: I don't know!

Lincoln: The portal's are closing!

It all disappeared quickly in a static image as if on an old fashioned TV Screen. And then the elevator bell dinged as the darkness opened up in the style of a vertical panel, and a bright flash of white light engulfed everyone's vision and all that could be seen soon was endless brightness.


	12. Chapter 11: A Heavenly Party

A Heavenly Party

(Real World, Hotel basement)

Everything was quiet throughout the hotel itself. Not a sound could be heard, except for the ambiance of the cold air of the basement. The silence was then quickly broken by the sounds of creaking metal as the doors to the service elevator opened revealing a shining bright light fading away to reveal Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Lori, Lily and Bobby all on the ground still holding on to each other. The parents, Lucy, Leni, Clyde and the other siblings all pressed against the wall of the elevator. The parents huffing and panting. Lily had stopped screaming and crying.

Lynn: Whew. What a rush.

Leni: Are we dead?

Lucy: I feel dead. Oh, wait. This is how I always feel.

Luna: I feel alive, dudes.

Lola: I think my brains went into my feet.

Clyde: Is it over?

Lisa: Open your eyes.

He did so and saw everything clear as daylight.

Clyde: Where are we?

Lisa: Hopefully, we should be back in the real world, I think.

Lana felt her head and noticed something was missing.

Lana: Hey! Where's my red cap?

Luan: You're standing on it!

Lana looked down and saw it under her left foot.

Lana: Oh. Thanks.

She picked it up and put it back on.

Lori: Are you alright, Lincoln?

Lincoln: I think so.

Luan: Yeah, that was quite a "drop" there. Hahahahaha. Get it?

Lynn Sr: Hahaha. Good one, honey.

Ronnie Anne: What happened?

Lori: Apparently everyone looks okay, because none of us are dead.

Lincoln and the others quickly got back on their feet.

Lincoln: I think when I destroyed the book, the magic hit both elevators.

Bobby: So, then, how come we're not Jelly?

They all walked out of the elevator still feeling a bit dizzy from the freefall.

Luna: dudes, that was pretty trippy, yo.

They all left the basement and went back upstairs into the lobby. Everything looked the same.

Lincoln: I think we're back in the real world. Everything looks just as we left it.

Lori: What about that?

Lincoln turned his attention to the elevator. The dial above the doors indicating the various floors was now marked on the first floor instead of on the basement floor like it was before.

Lincoln: The elevator was still broken when we left, but wait.

Lynn Sr: What is it, son?

Lincoln: If we made it, then that means...

Lincoln pushed the button and the doors opened. There was the elevator itself, in all it's glory.

Lana: The elevator's here, but where are they?

Luna: Did they not make it?

?: No. We're right here.

They all turned around to see all five of the lost passengers right before their very eyes.

Lola: You're okay!

Lori: What? How did...

Luan: Are we still in the twilight zone?

Sally: No. We're in the real world.

Carolyn: Lincoln destroyed the book. We're free.

Luna: How is this possible?

Dewey: It didn't need to take just anyone to destroy Billy's book. It also needed someone with bravery, courage and a powerful heart.

Everyone thought about what that could have meant.

Rita: Wait a minute. Lincoln, your bravery and courage broke the spell. Your strong hearted devotion just saved them.

Gilbert: Yes, well done, young lad. Good job, Chap. I knew you had it in you. Well, sort of.

Lynn Sr: Way to go, son! I am so proud of you!

Everyone cheered around Lincoln and cuddled him into a big group hug. Except for Lisa, who just stood there blankly.

"Normally, I don't care for inane human emotions, but...EEEEEE!", she squealed with a smile on her face and finally joined in.

Lincoln: Guys. I'm suffocating here!

They all quickly let go of Lincoln to give him room to breath.

Sally than ran up to the family and went straight for Lincoln and give him a big hug, but not one as tight as his whole family had just given him. She was as happy as she could feel for the first time in many many years.

Sally: I knew you'd help us, Lincoln. You're the bravest person, I've ever met.

Everyone: Awwww!

Lincoln: Thanks, Sally. That means a lot.

Emeline: Sally! We need to get going to the party or we'll miss it dear.

Sally ran back over to Miss Partridge and regrouped with the others.

Sally: Lincoln, come with us to the party!

"Uh...yeah. Uh, we'll take the stairs", he chuckled sheepishly.

Everyone laughed.

Lynn Sr: Good idea, Lincoln. I kind of want to take a break from elevators right now anyway.

Lincoln: We'll see you, there.

They all made way for them to enter the elevator and finally get to where they were supposed to be long ago. Dewey was the first to enter.

Dewey: Next stop the Tip Top Club. Going up?

At last the other four finally entered. And off they went.

Ronnie Anne: Let's go guys.

Lincoln: Yeah.

Everyone started cheering again as they ran off for the stairs, but Lisa just stood behind for a brief moment.

Lisa: Again, EEEEEEEEEEE!

After letting her rare excitement take over again, she rushed off the join everybody else.

(Hotel Elevator)

All 5 of them stood there holding their breaths as they watched the buttons lighting up, praying and hoping there would not be another curse waiting for them. Each one of them as nervous as the other as the elevator passed from floor to floor. Then finally, the bell dinged as they at last reached the 12th floor.

All of them jumped with joy and excitement that they had arrived after many decades. Dewey walked over the doors.

Dewey: Ladies and Gentlemen, we have arrived.

The doors opened to reveal the tip top club itself in all it's elegance. Couples were dancing, the band was playing, other patrons sat at tables sipping drinks and having discussions.

Sally: We made it!

Emeline: Yes, we did. I think everything's going to be alright now, Sally.

On the other end, there was Lincoln and his family gazing at this miraculous sight.

Lincoln: Gilbert was right. It never truly did end.

Rita: Oh, I don't believe this.

Lynn Sr: I love how old school this is.

Miss Partridge then pointed over to two people that Sally had been waiting for so long to reunite with. Her parents.

Woman: Oh, look.

Man: It's our Sally.

Sally hugged Mrs. Partridge and ran towards them finally as the three embraced their reunion happily.

Sally: I always knew I'd return to you.

Mrs. Shine: We had almost given up hope, dear.

Sally: And you would have if it weren't for him.

She pointed to Lincoln and they both looked at him.

Sally: This is Lincoln Loud. He's the one who got us here.

Mr. Shine: I can see that. Lincoln, thank you so much for getting our little girl back to us after all this time.

Lincoln: Oh, you're welcome. I'm glad I was able to be of help.

As the band finished up their number and applause went around, the band leader turned his attention to the five ghosts at last.

Band leader: Well, you all finally made it.

The whole room turned their attention to see the group of five standing right there at last after so long with the entire loud family right beside them.

Band leader: Miss Poulet, I believe your time has come.

Carolyn walked over to Lincoln and put her arm on his shoulder with a smile.

Carolyn: Thank you.

Lincoln: Well, knock 'em dead. So to speak.

The both chuckled.

Band leader: Ladies and gentlemen. Appearing in her long overdue singing debut. The tip top club is proud to present, the lovely Miss Claire Poulet.

So at last Carolyn marched up towards the stage in joy and anticipation as Luna spoke to Lincoln.

Luna: Well, little bro. We got them here. Safe and sound.

Lincoln: Yeah. We sure did, Luna.

Luna placed her hand on his head and ruffled his hair out of love.

Luna: I love ya, bro.

Lincoln: Hehe. Love you too, Luna.

Finally, there was Carolyn at the microphone and she began to sing. With the voice of an angel, that of her own floating about, everyone watched in wonder. Most couples giving a slow dance at the romantic tone

Carolyn (singing): _There's someone I want to find. Got his picture on my mind. He's so easy to define. He's the boy of my dreams_

Ronnie Anne smiled at Lincoln with a smirk on her face.

Ronnie Anne: Want to dance with me, Lame-o?

Lincoln: Well, I...I...

They all looked at him.

Lincoln: Okay.

So the two began to dance. As did Lori and Bobby, with Clyde watching in jealousy. So did Rita and Lynn Sr. All love struck with one another by Carolyn's beautiful melody as she continued to sing.

Carolyn: _All I want, All I need. Absolutely Genuinely is just a man, Who'll be true to me. Oh, Once I love, I will always stay in love. I will always be in love...with the boy of my dreams_.

All the other sisters were watching happily, when Lynn turned to Gilbert who was fidgeting around with a little black box in his hand.

Lynn: Didn't you say you had something to do when you got up here?

Gilbert: Yes. Why?

Lynn: What was it?

Gilbert. Well, it's now or never, dear girl, I might a well do it.

And he walked off towards the stage just as Carolyn finished her song.

Carolyn (Singing): _I will always be in love...with the boy of my dreams_.

Her performance was met with a round of applause just as Gilbert stepped on the stage right next to Carolyn and spoke into the microphone.

Gilbert: May I have everyone's attention please? Forgive me for interrupting the party, but there's something I've been waiting many years to do. This woman and I have known each other for a long time, and I love her dearly. As such, I want to spend eternity with her.

Lincoln, his whole family and the others watched with the rest of the tip top club as he was preparing for his moment.

Gilbert: Sweetheart, I'd wait a century more if I have to. But...

He opened the box to reveal a small diamond ring.

Gilbert: Will you be my bride?

People:Awwwww.

Carolyn had never felt happier as she let out tears of joy and nodded a happy "yes" and hugged filbert with enthusiasm as the whole room cheered and applauded. Even Lincoln let out a loud "WooHoo" as his sisters all watched in awe.

Lori: I think she'll be very happy with him.

Bobby: Yeah, Babe. Now death won't need to part them. It's brought them together forever.

Lisa: Well, for a third time now...EEEEEEEEE!

Now that Gilbert and Carolyn had done what they had not been able to do til now, they managed to give a wave and a smile to the loud family until the whole room was engulfed in a bright light.

There stood Lincoln, his family, Ronnie Anne, Bobby and Clyde in an empty room. The tip top club was now cluttered with dust and cobwebs. Old party streamers laying around and tables and chairs all abandoned.

Lola: Awww. Is the party over, already?

Before anyone could answer her, Lori spoke up.

Lori: Mom, Dad. This whole thing happened because before we left I...

Rita: No need to explain, honey. We already know.

Lori: Wait, you did?

Lynn Sr: Yeah, we knew all along.

Rita: Now, Lori. Normally I would say you should be grounded for not doing your part and putting your siblings all in danger, however, I think what you all went through was punishment enough.

Lori: Really?

Rita: Yes, really.

Lynn Sr: Darn. I was really looking forward to groundning somebody!

They all laughed. Even Lincoln and Lori, before she turned her attention to him.

Lori: Hey, Lincoln.  
Lincoln: yeah?  
Lori: I'm sorry.  
Lincoln: For what?  
Lori: for putting us all through this. I should have just done what I was supposed to in advance and...  
Lincoln: Lori, it's okay.  
Lori: What?  
Lincoln: I don't care that you screwed up.  
Lori: But you almost died and..  
Lincoln: but remember? You saved me.  
Lori: that's what siblings are for, unlike what happened with Billy and Dewey. And I didn't want to lose you.  
She then teasingly flicked Lincoln's forehead with her finger.

Lincoln: ow.  
Lori: That didn't even hurt it was just a little tap.  
Lincoln: Hehehe. I love you, Miss Jerky pants.

Lori couldn't help but give a warm smile.

Lori: I love you too, twerp.

And they both embraced in a big warm hug.

Emeline: Well isn't that sweet?

There was Sally and the others right behind them.

Sally: Lincoln, now that the curse is broken and we made it to the party, our souls are finally free.

Emeline: And now we can finally rest in peace, thanks to you and your sister, Lad.

Carolyn: And it's all been made all the more happier for me by Gilbert's Proposal.

Gilbert: And now it won't need to be 'til death to us part.

Lincoln: Where's Dewey?

The ghosts all shrugged.

Dewey: HEY! You're not all leaving without me? Are you?

There was Dewey carrying several suitcases at once.

Gilbert: Well, what's all this, ol' chap?

Dewey: Well, I don't know what we'll need.

Emeline: What are you talking about? We're going to heaven. You can't take it with you.

Luan: The Hell he can't! Hahahahaha. Get it?

Lynn Sr: Luan. That's a bad word and you know it! But that was a funny joke.

Dewey: There is one thing I do wish to leave with you guys, actually. It's the deed to the hotel itself. It's yours, Lincoln. For saving us all.

Lincoln: Mine? But, I...

Dewey: You don't have to keep it, Lincoln. You can sell it too if you want. Do whatever makes you and your family happy. That's all that's important, as long as it's put to good use.

Lincoln: I'll see to it that it will be.

Just then, Sally's mother called to her from nearby.

Mrs. Shine: Sally, Dear. It's time to go. Say goodbye to your friends.

Sally: Coming, mother. Thank you all so much. I'll be forever grateful for this.

Lincoln: We'll never forget you, Sally.

Sally: And I won't forget you, Lincoln Loud. And take care of your sisters, I'm sure they mean much to you. Especially you, Lily.

She gave Lily a quick poke on the nose make the baby girl giggle with happiness, then she gave one final hug to Lincoln and each of his sisters and ran off to her parents at last.

Mr. Shine: Thank you. Thank you all so much.

At last, all three of them vanished in a small sparkle of light into the heaven above.

Emeline: You are all such brave and wonderful children. All of you girls, take good care of your brother, because it's clear how much he cares about you all.

All the girls ran and hugged Miss Partridge for her kindness and then Lincoln last of all for it.

Emeline: Take care of them, Lincoln. You're a very kind boy, Lincoln Loud.

Lincoln: Thank you, Miss Partridge. Have a nice heavenly rest.

She stepped back, gave one last smile, waved goodbye and she also vanished in a heavenly sparkle.

Next was Gilbert and Carolyn.

Lincoln: I'm sorry, you two couldn't get married for real while you were alive, but at least you guys will be happy together.

Gilbert: My dear boy, I have loved and cherished this woman in death as I did in life. Even through our constant torture of waiting for this moment, we've always been happy together.

Carolyn: But now we can happier in heaven together in the holiest state of matrimony.

Leni: You're getting married?

They both chuckled.

Gilbert: Farewell, young chum.

Carolyn blew Lincoln a kiss and Lincoln blushed happily.

Then they finally went away like the others.

Dewey: Hey, Lincoln. Thanks. Thanks for helping. Pop will be happy to know I'm finally joining him.

Lincoln: I'm sure he'll be happy to see you too. And don't worry. I'm actually glad I came here. Everyone at school's gonna go crazy about this.

Dewey: Here, take this. It's a photo of us all before we died. So you'll remember us.

Lincoln: Thank you, Dewey.

Dewey gave his saviors and friends a nice big hug of happiness and thankfulness for the fact he was finally able to move onto the afterlife and be at peace. He let go of Lincoln and stepped away back with luggage.

Dewey: I gotta go. You all can check yourselves out anytime you want. It's time for me to check out myself. Goodbye!

All Sisters: Goodbye!

Lincoln: Bye, Dewey. Rest in peace.

Lynn Sr: Farewell.

Rita: So long.

Bobby and Ronnie Anne: Bye-bye.

And there he went, Dewey Todd in a heavenly sparkle up to heaven itself. At last, his spirit was free and had moved on.

Lola: I think they're all gonna be happy in heaven together.

Lana: Yeah. I'm sure they will. Even Gilbert and Claire. She's singing with the angels, now.

Rita: All right, kids. I think it's time we go find a better hotel.

?: You won't need to.

They all turned around to see a chubby portly man balding on top with a bushy mustache and five o'clock shadow.

Lincoln: Who are you?

Man: I'm the new proprietor of the Hollywood tower hotel. Help me clean it up a bit, and you can stay here the rest of your trip.

Lola: Really?

Man: Sure thing, little girl.

Lincoln: How are you...

Man: Name's Chris Todd. I'm a car mechanic. But, please, call me "Q". Like in Quartermaster. If you need it, I can get it for you.

Lynn Sr: Well, it's nice to meet you, Q.

Q: No problemo, man. This is what I've been waiting for my whole life. My great granddaddy built this place. And Dewey Todd was my grandpa.

Lincoln: Why didn't you come in before?

Q: I was too afraid, man. But now that you've all figured out what happened to Granddad Dewey, it's all passed onto me, 'cause I'm the last living relative.

Lincoln looked at the deed and realized what the man was talking about.

Lincoln: I believe this belongs to you.

Q: Thank you, little white haired, dude. Now that Dewey's back with great grand dude and the mystery's been solved by all you kids, now I inherit the works. Cha-Ching!

All the kids had a great laugh at his humoristic cash register impersonation. But he had more news. News that would give them much joy, even the parents.

Q: Oh, and by the way. When the grand reopening happens in a few months or so after I get her all fixed up, you're all invited as Special guests.

Everyone cheered in excitement and joy at this news.

Everyone: YAY!

Lynn Sr: We'll be there, sir.

Lincoln: Really, dad?

Lynn Sr: We sure will, son.

Q: And not only that, you'll be the special guests of honor since you all made it possible.

Lincoln: Yes, we did. And thanks to us you know have your inheritance.

Lincoln and Q: Cha-Ching!

True to his word, after they helped him clean up the inside, all twelve floors, He let them stay in the hotel the rest of their vacation before they finally left and went home, but it wouldn't be long before they returned for a grand celebration.


	13. Epilogue: Grand Reopening

Epilogue

3 months later;

(Hollywood Tower Hotel, Reopening Day)

It was a glorious night in Hollywood California. Q had finally finished refurbishing the Hotel and it was time for the grand reopening.

Reporters from all over town and from the state of California itself poured in all over the premises. The sounds of music and laughter filled the air once again at this newly refurbished resort.

Anderson Cooper: This is Anderson Copper and I'm standing here live at the Hollywood tower hotel which after almost 80 years of abandonment is finally being reopened under new management by Mr. Christopher Todd, Grandson of former bellhop, Dewey Todd. As we all know on October 31st 1939, five people, one of them including Dewey himself, boarded the elevator that night and mysteriously vanished after lightning struck the hotel. Now, that mystery has finally been solved thanks to efforts of a young boy from Royal Woods, Michigan.

A long black limo pulled up at the gates and a valet stepped by to open the door.

Matt Lauer: I'm Matt Lauer and here at the Hollywood Tower Hotel we're all about to welcome our guests of honor tonight, the Loud Family from Royal Woods, Michigan.

The valet opened the door and they all poured out one at a time dressed in fancy clothes for the occasion. Waving with glee as they walked down the red carpet.

First came Lynn Sr and Rita in fancy outfits grinning as they went down the path. Then came Lola and Lana, very aggressive too fighting over something.

Lana: You got everything else, why do you want whatever this is?!  
Lola: BECAUSE YOU WANT IT!  
LANA: NO! GIMME!  
Lola: No! It's Mine! MOOOOM!

They quickly stopped when they realized they were on the red carpet itself, and started acting natural. Lola was wearing her usual princess outfit with her tiara, while Lana was wearing a blue dress with her trademark red cap.

An interviewer walked up to them, and started questioning them.

Interviewer: So, tell me, girls, how does it feel for someone of your age to be here tonight?  
Lola: It's like being at my own movie premiere. It feels so glamorous. And I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for my crazy brother, Lincoln and my sister, Lori.  
Lana: Well, see this all started with what was starting out as simple vacation to Hollywood that became so much more.  
Interviewer: Well, I suppose your parents are up there waiting for you.

Lori came out in a star studded teal dress, holding hands with Bobby who was wearing a fancy blue tuxedo, with Ronnie Anne in a sparkly purple dress following behind. Then came Leni in a long silver dress basking herself in the glory of the moment waving at photographers.

Leni: Like, am I on TV? I am? YAY!

Luna jumped out rocking on her guitar wearing a lavender purple outfit slightly cut at the side.

Luna: Let's Rock, Hollywood! YEAH!

?: I wooden miss it.

Luan stepped out wearing a yellow gown much like Belle in beauty and the best.

Luan: Haha. Good one Mr. Coconuts.

Lynn then stepped out in a white low cut dress with red slippers, followed by Lucy who was now wearing an outfit resembling the girl from Beetle-juice.

Lucy: Yay. Glamorous night in Hollywood.

Then came Lisa walking out in an elegant emerald green dress, which was the exact one she wore to her first opera.

Then out came Lincoln at last sharply dressed in a black tuxedo. The crowds cheered in sight of him as he walked down the Aisle with Lily in her sparkly red dress and green hat with a rose in the brim. Girls squealed holding "we love you, Lincoln" signs as he blew kisses towards some of them.

Interviewer: And here's the boy who made this all possible, Lincoln Loud. So, tell me Lincoln, how does it feel to be the one who solved such an ancient mystery?  
Lincoln: Let's just say it's really awesome.  
Interviewer: It must be quite an accomplishment for a boy of age 8 such as yourself to have accomplished such a feat.  
Lincoln: I'm 11, sir.  
Interviewer: Oh, okay. But still, it's incredible.

Lincoln picked up Lily showed her to the camera.

Lincoln: Say hi, Lily! Look we're on TV!  
Lily: (Happy babbling and giggling)  
Interviewer: Well, isn't that sweet?  
Lincoln: If you'll excuse me, Everyone's waiting for me.

Lincoln carried Lily as they moved toward the family and entered the lobby where Q was waiting for them with a photographer inside.

Photographer: Hey, Mr. Todd how about a picture on your big day?  
Q: Let's not forget the guests of honor.

The whole family gathered together for a picture grouped from smallest to biggest with Q off to the side.

Photographer: okay, everybody. 1, 2, 3!

The camera flashed and the job was finished. Now was the time for the Loud family to make their way to the tip top club for a special appearance. Q accompanied them all the way up the elevator and up to the top floor. Stars and Directors from all across Hollywood were at the tip top club to welcome the family, from Johnny Depp, to Jason Bateman, to George Clooney, Julia Roberts, Leo DiCaprio, Tim Burton, JJ Abrams, Steve Guttenberg, Gore Verbinski, Jerry Bruckheimer, Harrison Ford, Steven Spielberg, George Lucas and Mark Hamill. Even Elijah Wood, Sean Astin, Ewan McGregor, Daniel Radcliffe, Emma Watson, Will Arnet, Chris Pratt, JK Simmons and even Alex Hirsch were present.

The kids were shaking hands and signing Autographs with the with the stars. Even having conversations about their escapades in the hotel itself.

Just then, A microphone feed back rang and everything went silent as they all turned their attention to the stage.

Announcer: Welcome, everybody. To the new and improved Hollywood Tower Hotel. And now for our special guests of honor, the tip top club is proud to present, Lincoln Loud and his Sisters.

They all walked up on stage with glee and glamour as everyone clapped with applause.

Lincoln: Thanks, everyone. Ever wonder what it's like to grow up in a big family? That's every day of my life. But I have a song that my sister, Luna helped me write. Hit it sisters!

(Cue Loud House theme song, long version)

Luna was on guitar, Lana on bass, Luan on drums, and Lincoln sang lead.

Lincoln (Singing): _Crashing through the crowded halls, Dodging girls like ping pong balls, Just to reach the bathroom on time_  
Sisters: (Hey! Hey! Hey!)  
Lincoln (Singing): _Leaping over laundry piles, Diapers you can smell for miles, Guy's gotta do what he can to survive_!

Sisters (Singing): _In the Loud House! In the Loud House!_  
All (Singing): _Duck, dodge, push and shove, It's how we show our love!_  
Sisters: _In the Loud House! In the Loud House!_  
All (Singing): _One boy and ten girls_  
Lincoln: _Wouldn't trade it for the world!_  
Sisters: _Loud! House! Loud!_  
All: _Loud House!_

Lincoln (Singing): _Me time, a little room to breathe time, A little quiet and peace, I've never had._  
Sisters (Singing): Oooooooh.  
Lincoln (Singing): _At least I'm never lonely,_  
Lincoln and Lynn (Singing, Duet): _We're never lacking for a sports team, Maybe this crazy's not that bad!_

Sisters (Singing): _In the Loud House! In the Loud House!_  
All (Singing): _Duck, dodge, push and shove, It's how we show our love_!  
Sisters (Singing): _In the Loud House! In the Loud House!_  
Lincoln (Singing): _Gotta love Mom and Dad,_  
Luna (Singing solo): _For not going completely mad!_  
Sisters (Singing): _In the Loud House! In the Loud House!_  
All (Singing): _One boy and ten girls,_  
Lincoln: _Wouldn't trade it for the world!_  
Sisters: _Loud! House!_  
All: _Loud! Loud House!_

Light shines on Lily.

Lily: Poo-Poo.

There was a loud applause of cheers and whistles! Even from the parents themselves. They all stepped down from the stage surrounded by their admirers.

Q: Great song, Lincoln.  
Lincoln: Thank you, Q.  
Q: Hey, I have something to ask. How you would like to have a summer job helping me run the hotel sometimes?  
Rita: That would be great.  
Lynn Sr: I think it sounds Wonderful.  
Lincoln: That sounds fun. I would like that.  
Q: Great. You start this summer.  
Lincoln: But Q, what about my sisters. They can come visit me often, right? My home may be loud and cramped sometimes especially with 10 sisters. But they're my family, and I wouldn't trade it for the world.  
Q: They're always welcome here.  
Lincoln: Really?  
Q: Yeah, really. And who knows I might even make you my heir someday.

All of Lincoln's sisters started squealing with joy at this news from Q.

A photographer came by to photograph Lincoln and his sisters for the front page. They agreed and stood in elegant poses for the photo.

Photographer: Ok, 1, 2, 3!

And soon the photo was on the LA times front page as well as across various newspapers elsewhere.

(Cue Twilight Zone end theme

Rod Serling: And so our story ends happily. 11 children solve a long time mystery and restore a lost hotel to it's former glory. And now for a friendly word of warning. Something you won't find in any guidebook. The next time you check into a deserted hotel on the dark side of Hollywood, make sure you know just what kind of vacancy you're filling...or you may find yourself a permanent resident...of the Twilight Zone.

(Loud House ending theme)

 _Cramped inside this tiny space  
May sound bad but ain't the case  
In the Loud House  
(Loud House)  
Duck and dodge and push and shove  
That's the way we show our love  
In the Loud House  
(Loud House)  
Laundry piles stacked up high  
Hand-me-downs that make me cry  
Stand in line to take a pee  
Never any privacy  
Chaos with 11 kids  
That's the way it always is  
In the Loud House_

The End

In memory of Disney California Adventure's "Tower of Terror" attraction.

2004-2017


End file.
